Need your Fire
by Anira
Summary: Nach dem Verlust seiner großen Liebe scheint Legolas der Weg zu seinem Herzen versperrt zumindest solange, bis Eamané in sein Leben tritt, es wagt, an den Grundfesten seines Daseins zu rütteln und damit alles durcheinander bringt...
1. Ein neuer Anfang

Carpe Diem  
  
Nutze den Tag, denn du weißt nie, wann es zu spät ist  
  
eine Fanfiction von Anira  
  
Disclaimer: Legolas, Thranduil und der Düsterwald frei geräubert bei Tolkien, alles andere ist mein alleiniges Eigentum und unter dem Recht persönlichen Gedankenguts als geschützt zu betrachten. Ich bin kein Spezialist im Umgang mit Tolkiens Werken, versuche aber, mich möglichst genau und nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen an seine Überlieferungen zu halten. Etwaige Fehler, vorbehalten, ob sie absichtlich gemacht wurden, oder schlichtweg, weil ich es nicht besser wusste, seien bitte zu verzeihen. Alle Figuren der Geschichte sind frei erfunden, Ähnlichkeiten oder Übereinstimmungen mit der Wirklichkeit nicht beabsichtigt.  
  
Danksagung: Ich grüße meine Mami und meinen Papi- Okay, ich fasse mich kurz. Aber es muss einfach sein. Zu allererst Dank an Gwynneth, meine Herzensschwester, die trotz eigenem FF-Stress immer ein bisschen Zeit fand, mich zu korrigieren oder mir zu helfen. Du bist die Größte. Dann an Gina, meine First Readerin, die mir immer wieder über die Schulter sah und voll hinter mir stand- ohne dich geht gar nichts! Und last but not least Dank an Maude, meine höchst talentierte Nichtswisserin und die beste Kaffeekränzchengesellschaft der Welt, und an meine zahlreichen Betaleser. Danke. edit: yeah, und Dank an Nevréd für die Korrektur und die hilfreichen Verbesserungsvorschläge :)  
  
Epilog  
  
Jeder Mensch, jedes lebendige Wesen auf dieser Welt hat eine Geschichte zu erzählen, seine ganz eigene Geschichte, und jede einzelne dieser Geschichten ist es wert, erzählt zu werden. Unter diesen Geschichten, die das Leben oder die Phantasie schreiben, gibt es natürlich sehr Bedeutende, die man immer wieder hört und die in unserem Leben eine wichtige Rolle übernehmen, uns unseren Weg deuten. Und dann gibt es Unbedeutendere, Geschichten, die nicht für wert erachtet werden, erzählt zu werden, oder die schlichtweg niemanden finden, der sie kennt und hütet. Zu jenen zählt sicher auch die Geschichte, die ich dir hier erzählen will, unbedeutend im Hinblick auf all das, was zuvor geschah und bereits hunderte Male berichtet wurde: Legenden und Mythen von großen Schlachten, tapferen Kriegern und gewaltigen Niederlagen, Erzählungen von Mut, Freundschaft und Liebe, von Hass und Neid und vom Leben der Großen und Bedeutenden. Ich kann nicht sagen, um welche Art von Geschichte es sich hier handelt, ob es meine Geschichte ist, oder ob sie nur meiner Phantasie entspringt – denn ich weiß es nicht. Ebenso kann ich nicht sagen, ob diese Geschichte wahr ist, oder ob sie sich jemand ausgedacht hat, dies ist eine Entscheidung, die du alleine fällen musst. Doch solltest du von vorneherein an eine Lüge glauben, so lass dir sagen: Wenn ich dir nun versichere, dass sich all dies genau so zugetragen hat, vor tausenden von Jahren in einer Welt, die der unseren ferner ist, als irgendein Mensch es je abschätzen könnte, kannst du mir widersprechen und mich Lügen strafen? Ist es an dir, dies zu entscheiden? Ja, werde ich antworten, für dieses Mal schon.  
  
1. Kapitel  
  
Ein neuer Anfang  
  
Es war Frühsommer des Jahres 4 des vierten Zeitalters. Seit fast zwei Wochen hatte es nicht mehr geregnet und den Bewohnern von Mittelerde stand ein langer, heißer Sommer bevor. Der Ring der Macht war zerstört und der dunkle Herrscher Sauron vernichtet worden. Frieden war eingekehrt im Osten und es schien ganz so, als kehrte ein Teil der Elben wieder von den Anfurten zurück, so offen und zahlreich traf man sie an. Jetzt, da die Orks in die Berge zurückgetrieben und die Uruk-Hai beinahe vollständig besiegt worden waren, hatten sie beste Chancen, noch einmal ganz von vorne zu beginnen, einen neuen Anfang zu wagen.  
  
Legolas Grünblatt war noch lange Zeit in Begleitung seines alten Freundes Gimli Gloinssohn durch die Lande gezogen, doch nun, da auch die zerstörten Siedlungen Rohans und Gondors wieder aufgebaut wurden, hatte es sich der Zwerg in den Kopf gesetzt, die Minen Morias zurückzuerobern und die alten Städte neu zu gründen. Viele waren ihm gefolgt, und so hatte Legolas beschlossen, in den Düsterwald zurückzukehren.  
  
Die späte Nachmittagssonne schien noch warm auf die trockene Erde und die Schatten der Hügel und spärlichen Pflanzen wurden immer länger. Außer dem leisen Hufschlag Arods war nichts zu hören. Die Luft hatte sich über den Tag hinweg stark aufgewärmt und die herannahende Abkühlung der Nacht schien von allem Leben hier zutiefst herbeigesehnt zu werden. Legolas seufzte tief. Bald schon würde er die Braunen Lande hinter sich gelassen haben und die Grenzen seiner Heimat erblicken. Wie sehr er den Düsterwald vermisst hatte! Während des Krieges war ihm das lange gar nicht klar gewesen, doch nun, da seine Rückkehr so unmittelbar bevorstand, machte sein Heimweh sich mit aller Kraft bemerkbar.  
  
Erst bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit machte er Rast. Lange noch, bis tief in die Nacht hinein, saß er da und dachte nach. Was würde ihn zuhause wohl erwarten?  
  
***  
  
"Prinz Legolas kehrt zurück!" Seit Stunden schon war das ganze Dorf in heller Aufregung, in freudiger Erwartung, ihren Prinzen nach so langer Zeit endlich wieder zuhause in Empfang zu nehmen. Sogar Eamané hatte sich von der Woge der Erregung mitreißen lassen – und das, obwohl sie Legolas noch nie begegnet war.  
  
In der Tat war sie noch nicht lange hier im Düsterwald, etwa seit Beginn des zurückliegenden Krieges. Eamanés Vater war ein Elb Bruchtals gewesen, ihre Mutter jedoch stammte aus dem Düsterwald. Trotz ihrem dafür recht ungewöhnlichen dunklen Haar und ihrer ebenfalls dunklen Augen fühlte sie sich vom Wesen her doch am meisten mit den Waldelben verbunden. Als ihre Eltern schließlich zu den Anfurten gesegelt waren, um dem Leid und den Wirren des bevorstehenden Krieges zu entkommen, hatten sie ihre Tochter in Mittelerde zurückgelassen und zu Verwandten nach Düsterwald gesandt. Nun also lebte sie seit einigen Jahren bei der Schwester ihrer Mutter, zwar am ruhigeren Ende des großen Elbendorfes, jedoch nicht fern dem Königspalast in einer kleinen, efeuüberwucherten Lehmhütte, die sie seither als ihr Zuhause betrachtete.  
  
Brauchte eine Elbin doch nicht ungleich länger als ein Menschenkind, um erwachsen zu werden, so wurde Eamané mit ihren knapp 600 Jahren von den meisten noch als blutjung oder gar als unreifes Kind angesehen, was sie verständlicherweise als ungemein störend empfand. Natürlich, was waren schon 600 Jahre im Vergleich zum Alter der Welt und der Ewigkeiten, die noch vorüberziehen würden? Jedoch waren 600 Jahre doch Zeit genug, um mehr Weisheit und Erfahrung zu erlangen, als es je ein sterbliches Wesen könnte.  
  
Nun, vielleicht wussten die Elben ja ihre Unsterblichkeit nicht mehr so zu schätzen, je mehr sie alterten.  
  
Jedenfalls kannte die "junge" Elbin von dem Prinzen nicht mehr, als die zahlreichen Geschichten, die man sich über ihn und seine Erlebnisse erzählte. Geschichten über seine Leistungen während der großen Schlachten, Geschichten über seine Freundschaft zu einem Zwergen (etwas, das sie sich nur schwer vorstellen konnte) und Geschichten über seine Reise zum großen Wasser, eben all dies, was an kalten Abenden und langen Wachtnächten am Feuer immer und immer wieder aufs Neue erzählt wurde. Die Erzählungen veränderten sich dabei laufend, wurden dramatischer, unheimlicher, lustiger oder sonst wie übertriebener und natürlich entsprach auch nicht alles ganz der Wahrheit, was an die Ohren der Elben drang, doch zumindest hoffte Eamané, eine einigermaßen richtige Vorstellung von Legolas zu haben. Und nun also würde sie ihn persönlich zu Gesicht bekommen.  
  
Geschickt den schlanken Laubbäumen ausweichend, denn anstatt den einfacheren Fußpfad zu nehmen, bevorzugte sie ihre eigenen Abkürzungen, rannte sie durch das kurze Waldstück vom Fluss zurück zum Dorf. Geradezu überwältigt davon, wie es sich in den wenigen Stunden ihrer Abwesenheit hier verändert hatte, blieb sie am Marktplatz stehen und sah sich um.  
  
Als er von der nahenden Rückkehr seines Sohnes erfahren hatte, hatte König Thranduil in Windeseile ein Willkommensfest für den Abend organisiert und alle Elben dazu aufgerufen, den Ort festlich zu dekorieren. Diese hatten sich nicht lumpen lassen und das ganze Dorf herausgeputzt. Zwischen den Bäumen waren Girlanden und an den Ästen Lampions aufgehängt worden, an den Türen der Hütten und Baumhäuser prangten Willkommensgrüße auf bunten Bannern und überall herrschte geradezu festliche Stimmung.  
  
Eamané drängte sich durch eine große Ansammlung von Leuten an der Hauptstraße nach vorne durch, um mehr sehen zu können.  
  
***  
  
Es war bereits später Vormittag, als Legolas endlich zuhause ankam. Er fühlte sich erschöpft und ausgelaugt, zugleich aber auch sehr glücklich darüber, wieder daheim zu sein - und auch über seinen herzlichen Empfang durch die Massen von Elben, die ihn schon weit vor dem Dorf erwartet hatten. Es war großartig.  
  
Alles war zu Ehren seiner Heimkehr geschmückt und dekoriert worden, für den Abend würde es ein großes Empfangsfest geben und alle, die ihn erblickten, begrüßten ihn überschwänglich oder jubelten ihm glücklich zu. Jedoch entzog er sich der Menge rasch wieder, und nach einer nicht weniger herzlichen Begrüßung durch seinen Vater und den ganzen Hofstaat, befand er sich nun in seinem Zimmer, um sich von den Strapazen der Reise zu erholen. Einige Stunden verbrachte er damit einfach nur zu genießen, wieder hier zu sein, und so bemerkte er kaum, wie der Mittag verstrich und es Nachmittag wurde.  
  
Ruhig stand er am weit geöffneten Fenster und blickte hinab auf das rege Treiben im Schlosshof. Geschah das dort unten denn alles seinetwegen? Und wenn es denn so war- warum? Er war lange fort gewesen, hatte gekämpft und war herumgekommen. Und außerdem war er immer noch der Sohn des Königs. Doch hatte sich schließlich auch zuvor kaum jemand dafür interessiert, was er tat, es sei denn, er hatte irgendetwas angerichtet - dann war es natürlich in aller Munde.  
  
Legolas brachte seinen Gedanken nicht mehr zu Ende, denn plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und Nengwe stürmte herein. "Legolas! Schön dich zu sehen, mein alter Freund! Also, wenn du nicht zu spät zum Empfang kommen willst, dann solltest du dich langsam fertig machen!"  
  
Legolas lächelte, ohne sich umzudrehen, und ließ sich einen Moment Zeit, ehe er zu einer Antwort ansetzte. Es tat gut, zu wissen, dass ihn trotz der langen Jahre seiner Abwesenheit doch noch nicht alle seiner Freunde vergessen hatten. Und das schienen sie wirklich nicht. Er seufzte. "Immer noch der Alte, Nengwe, wie? Immer hektisch, immer in Angst, du könntest irgendetwas verpassen." "Das kann ich, und das wollen wir wohl beide nicht! Also beeil dich, das Fest wird großartig!" Mit einem weiteren tiefen Seufzer drehte der Prinz sich nun doch zu Nengwe um. "Ach weißt du, mir ist im Moment so gar nicht zum Feiern zumute, und sei das Fest noch so großartig. Aber es ist schön, dass du einmal hier vorbeischaust. Ich weiß das zu schätzen." "Nun, anscheinend bist auch du noch ganz der Alte. Immer missmutig." Nengwe grinste, doch Legolas schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Nengwe beachtete ihn nicht.  
  
"Ich werde dich nicht entschuldigen, vergiss es. In einer halben Stunde stehst du da unten auf der Matte und lässt dich von deinem Vater öffentlich in Empfang nehmen. Danach verschwinde wieder, wenn du willst. Du bist ja vorhin schon schnell genug entflohen." "Nein, ich meine, du irrst dich." Nengwe blickte leicht verwirrt, doch Legolas schien mit einem Mal erbost. "Du liegst falsch. Ich bin nicht mehr der alte Legolas! Der Krieg hat mich verändert, und es wird nichts mehr so werden, wie es einmal war!" Leicht erschrocken und ebenso verwirrt über den plötzlichen Ausbruch seines Freundes starrte Nengwe ihn an.  
  
"Ja. Du hast ja Recht. Ich habe keine Ahnung von dem, was du durchgemacht hast, und um ganz ehrlich zu sein, ich möchte es gar nicht erst wissen, geschweige denn, es am eigenen Leib zu erfahren." Das klang versöhnlich, doch Legolas kam sich dadurch keineswegs verstanden vor. Nach einem kurzen Zögern fuhr sein Freund fort.  
  
"Aber du bist wieder zuhause, und wenn du das willst, so kannst du all das Leid und die Trauer hinter dir lassen. Ich weiß nur: diese Elben da draußen lieben dich! Und zwar alle. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie enttäuscht sie wären, wenn du jetzt nicht auftauchen würdest." sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme, dann nahm er Legolas an der Schulter und bugsierte ihn zur Tür.  
  
Und was ist mit dem, was ich fühle? Dass ich mich jetzt nicht wie der verlorene Sohn dem Volk präsentieren will?, wollte Legolas fragen, doch er verkniff es sich. Ohne weiteren Protest ließ er sich von Nengwe auf den Gang hinausschieben und ergab sich seinem Schicksal.  
  
***  
  
Das Fest sollte bald beginnen, und Nani stand sowohl vor ihrem sperrangelweit geöffneten Kleiderschrank, als auch vor der schwierigen Entscheidung, was ihre Abendgarderobe betraf.  
  
Für Gewöhnlich waren ja Spitznamen unter Elben nicht üblich – wer käme denn zum Beispiel auf die dämliche Idee, Legolas "Lego" oder "Legi" zu nennen? Doch Eamané war da wohl die bekannte Ausnahme von der Regel, was jedoch nicht weiter verwunderlich war, war sie doch auch in anderen Hinsichten alles andere als das, was man vielleicht als "normal" bezeichnen würde.  
  
So wurde sie zum Beispiel häufig einfach nur "Nani" gerufen, zumindest von ihren weiblichen Freunden, denn abgesehen davon, dass die Liste ihrer männlichen Anhänger ziemlich kurz war, wären diese paar wenigen wohl niemals auf die Idee gekommen, sie nicht bei ihrem vollen Namen anzusprechen. Außerdem gestattete sie dies nur wenigen, sehr engen Freundinnen – wir, als intime Beobachter sozusagen, wollen uns diese Frechheit einmal herausnehmen.  
  
Eamané seufzte. Das war doch bloß so ein dummes Fest, von denen es ständig welche gab! Und so viele verschiedene Festkleider hatte sie nun auch nicht, als dass sie stundenlang hätte überlegen müssen, was sie denn anziehen sollte. Sie verlagerte ihr Gewicht vom rechten auf den linken Fuß und biss sich auf die Lippe, während sie mit der Hand über die im Schrank hängenden Kleider fuhr.  
  
"Nani, nimm bitte diese Eibenrute aus der Wassertonne! Ich habe wirklich keine große Lust, mich an meinem Teewasser zu vergiften!", tönte die Stimme ihrer Tante aus dem Flur. "Seit wann machst du deinen Tee denn mit dem abgestandenen Regenwasser aus der Tonne?" entgegnete sie sanft lächelnd. Niniel war ja eine wirklich nette Frau, die sich rührend und voller Hingabe um ihre Nichte kümmerte, doch für deren "seltsame Freizeitbeschäftigungen" hatte sie leider keinerlei Verständnis.  
  
Sie murrte noch irgendetwas vor sich hin, das Nani jedoch nicht verstand. "Also Niniel, solltest du tatsächlich einmal das Bedürfnis haben, Wasser aus der Regentonne zu verwenden um Tee zu machen – wo wir doch solch eine hervorragende Wasserleitung haben – dann musst du es doch vorher ohnehin abkochen, und ich bezweifle ernstlich, dass dich das dann noch vergiften würde."  
  
Niniel, die inzwischen ins Zimmer getreten war, starrte sie grimmig an. "Ich habe einfach keine Lust, ständig an den unmöglichsten Plätzen deine komischen Äste vorzufinden!" – "Ständig! Das ist doch erst mein zweiter Versuch!"  
  
"Eben! Und er wird fehlschlagen, ebenso wie der Erste! Wenn du dich schon fürs Bogenschießen interessierst, dann gib bei einem professionellen Bogenbauer einen solchen in Auftrag, dann hast du wenigstens Gewissheit, dass er auch schießt." "--Es geht mir doch nicht darum, einen Bogen zu besitzen, sondern darum, einen zu machen! Kannst du das denn nicht verstehen?"  
  
"Nein. Und wenn du dann zum Fest willst, solltest du dich ein wenig beeilen." Niniel stolzierte buchstäblich aus dem Raum und Nani wandte sich seufzend wieder ihrem Kleiderschrank zu. Sie wird es nie verstehen, dachte sie traurig. War es denn so schlimm für Niniel, dass ihre Nichte, anstatt den ganzen Tag mit anderen Elben herumzusitzen, einfach gerne mal allein war und an ihrem "Bogen" herumbastelte?  
  
Außerdem: Holz, das man biegen wollte, musste vorher nuneinmal gewässert werden, das wusste jedes Kind. Und sei es in einer Regentonne!  
  
In einem hatte Niniel jedoch Recht: Sie sollte sich langsam beeilen, sollte sie vorhaben, noch rechtzeitig zum Fest zu kommen. Außerdem würde Amrûn bald hier sein.  
  
Amrûn war eine der Ersten gewesen, die sich um Nani gekümmert hatten, als sie hier in einem vollkommen fremden Land versucht hatte, sich einzuleben. Sie war wie die meisten Waldelben blond, jedoch nicht übermäßig groß, hatte ausdruckslose, hellblaue Augen und war Nanis beste Freundin. Zumindest behauptete sie dies.  
  
Eamané selbst war sich dessen nicht so sicher – was bedeutete das denn überhaupt: "beste Freundin"? Gab es denn überhaupt jemanden, der dieser Bezeichnung gerecht werden konnte? Oder war es viel mehr bloß eine Herabsetzung aller anderen Freundinnen, die damit weniger bedeutend gewertet wurden?  
  
Der Empfang des Prinzen am Vormittag war übrigens genauso abgelaufen, wie Nani es sich vorgestellt hatte.  
  
Legolas war erschöpft und übermüdet an der Hauptstraße vor dem Ort angekommen, kaum fünf Minuten, nachdem sich das halbe Dorf dort versammelt hatte, sitzend auf seinem mindestens ebenso fertigen Gaul, und schien die riesige Menge kaum wahrzunehmen. Nach einer kurzen und sehr gezwungen wirkenden Begrüßung hatte er sich schnellstmöglichst in den Palast zurückgezogen, um nicht von den Massen erdrückt zu werden. Alles in allem hatte sie kaum etwas von ihm zu sehen bekommen, außer, dass er blond war und auf einem weißen Pferd saß.  
  
Wer weiß, vielleicht war er das ja wirklich – der edle Prinz auf weißem Ross...  
  
Ein Klopfen an der Tür draußen riss sie jäh aus ihren Gedanken.  
  
Noch ehe sie sich überhaupt herumdrehen konnte, um nachzusehen, wer gekommen war, hörte sie auch schon die Stimme ihrer Tante draußen auf dem Gang, als diese die Tür öffnete: "Ach, hallo Amrûn! Schön dich zu sehen. Komm ruhig rein, Eamané ist noch nicht ganz fertig. Sie ist in ihrem Zimmer." Die Freundin kam den Gang entlanggelaufen, doch Nani empfing sie bereits im Flur. Ihre Melancholie war mit einem Schlag wie weggeblasen.  
  
"Hallo Amrûn! Los komm, du musst mir unbedingt helfen..."  
  
Kaum eine Viertelstunde später kamen die beiden am Schloss an. Amrûn hatte sie dazu überredet, ein langes, fließendes hellblaues Kleid mit einem weiten, gerafften Kragen anzuziehen, weil das, wie sie ihr immer wieder aufs Neue bestätigte, "einfach vorzüglich" zu ihrer Haar- und Augenfarbe passte. Der Schlosshof war bereits völlig überfüllt, wie es schien, hatte sich hier das gesamte Dorf versammelt. "Kommt Niniel gar nicht zum Fest?", rief Amrûn, um den Lärmpegel überhaupt durchbrechen zu können. Nani schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, sie hält nichts von derartigen Feierlichkeiten." Sie bedeutete Amrûn, ihr zu folgen und drängte sich dann nach vorne bis zu der Absperrung vor den Treppen, als bereits ein aufgeregtes Raunen durch die Menge ging.  
  
Thranduil tauchte vor dem erhöhten Schlossportal auf und hielt eine kurze Rede, in welcher er die Taten seines Sohnes in den höchsten Tönen lobte, dann wurde Legolas wie ein seltenes Zootier den Elben vorgeführt. Zwar lächelte er stetig, doch war es nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass er sich nicht wohl fühlte in seiner Haut. Die begeisterten Untertanen scherte dies einen feuchten Dung, sie waren nun erst einmal glücklich, ihre Attraktion bewundern zu dürfen.  
  
Eamané konnte nicht anders- sie empfand zusehends Mitleid mit dem Königssohn.  
  
Legolas hatte sich inzwischen unter regem Schulterklopfen unter das Volk gemischt, und so hatte Nani endlich Zeit, sich in Ruhe umzusehen. Über den ganzen Platz verteilt waren kleine und größere Buffettische aufgebaut worden, an denen es umsonst kleine Canapés und verschiedene Getränke gab, etwas am Rande spielte jetzt Musik und dort hatten bereits die ersten Elben zu tanzen begonnen. Auf einmal zupfte Amrûn ihre Freundin am Ärmel und deutete in die dicht gedrängte Menge. "Sieh mal, dort vorne steht Nengwe!"  
  
Ja, tatsächlich- er stand ganz in der Nähe und blickte sich ebenfalls aufmerksam auf dem Platz um. Nengwe war einer der raren männlichen Freunde Nanis, was jedoch daran liegen mochte, dass sie mit ihm verwandt war. Um genau zu sein hatten sie erst wenige Male miteinander gesprochen, sich aber von Anfang an gut verstanden; Nani wusste nur, dass er ein enger Vertrauter des Königs und ein guter Freund Legolas´ war. Er schien die beiden bereits entdeckt zu haben, denn mit einem Mal steuerte er direkt auf sie zu. "He Mädels! Und, wie findet ihr es?" "Hallo Nengwe! Danke, es ist ganz wundervoll!", antwortete Amrûn und warf ihm dabei aufreizende Blicke zu.  
  
Schon seit geraumer Zeit war sie hinter dem hübschen Elben mit den felsgrauen Augen her. Nani schüttelte stumm den Kopf über ihre Freundin, ehe sie sich wieder Nengwe zuwandte. Die beiden gäben schon ein hübsches Paar ab! Zwei solche Chaoten...  
  
"Wie ist es, soll ich euch Legolas einmal vorstellen?" schlug Nengwe vor und verschwand, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, ihre Antwort abzuwarten, in der Menge. Nani zögerte noch einen Moment, bezweifelte sie doch ernsthaft, dass dies eine gute Idee war, folgte aber schließlich seufzend ihrer Freundin, die offensichtlich ganz begeistert war von der Vorstellung, den Prinzen einmal persönlich kennenzulernen.  
  
Legolas inzwischen hatte sich erfolgreich abseilen können und genoss nun diesen kurzen Moment der Ruhe, ehe sicher bald der Nächste kommen, ihn für seine Leistungen loben und um seine Gunst buhlen würde.  
  
Das ging nun bereits den ganzen Abend so, oder besser: die recht kurze Zeit über, die er sich hier befand. Es war überfüllt und übermäßig laut, und mit einem Mal wünschte er sich zurück in seine Gemächer, den für ihn nun ruhigsten und sichersten Platz dieser Welt, um weiterhin über seine Reise und seine Erlebnisse nachzudenken. Doch natürlich blieb er nicht lange ungestört, schon bald bemerkte er aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sich Nengwe in Begleitung zweier junger Damen näherte.  
  
"Legolas, darf ich vorstellen: Das ist meine Kusine zweiten Grades, Eamané, und ihre Freundin, äh..." "Amrûn", warf diese rasch ein und schüttelte, erstaunt über seine Unkenntnis, ihren hübschen blonden Kopf. "Hallo." meinte Legolas schlicht, doch Nengwe schien damit schon ganz zufrieden, denn er grinste breit. Legolas sah ein, dass er sich aus dieser Situation wohl kaum mehr würde retten können, und unterzog die beiden Elbinnen daher nun einer etwas genaueren Musterung. Besonders Eamanés Erscheinung überraschte ihn milde, dunkelhaarige Waldelben traf man nicht häufig. "Ich...stamme ursprünglich nicht von hier, mein Vater war ein Elb Bruchtals." sagte Nani wie als Antwort auf seine ungestellte Frage. "Lest ihr meine Gedanken?" fragte der Prinz höflich aber würdevoll, während er, ohne sie dabei aus den Augen zu lassen, an seinem Glas nippte. Inzwischen hatte Nengwe die ihn anschmachtende Amrûn ("Oh Nengwe, und DU hast das hier tatsächlich mitorganisiert?" - "Ja, so könnte man sagen. Allerdings nur in der Theorie, aufgebaut haben es Hîruins Leute.") an der Hand genommen und nickte Nani flüchtig zu, ehe er sie in Richtung Tanzfläche wegzog. Eamané blieb allein mit Legolas zurück.  
  
"Nein", antwortete sie und ließ ihren Blick über die ausgelassene Menge schweifen, "ich bin lediglich eine gute Beobachterin." Legolas hatte sich gegen den Buffettisch hinter sich gelehnt, die Arme abweisend vor der Brust verschränkt, und starrte reglos auf den überfüllten Platz. Er murmelte etwas wie "Nicht zu eurem Nachteil, wie mir scheint", woraufhin ein längeres Schweigen eintrat.  
  
Nicht kurz darauf aber erschien ein weiterer Elb bei den beiden, der vom Prinzen wie ein alter Freund begrüßt wurde, und der diesen nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel Kommentarlos von dannen schleifte.  
  
Legolas drehte sich noch ein letztes Mal zu ihr um, und Nani glaubte fast, etwas wie ein winziges Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht gesehen zu haben, ehe er im Gewühl verschwand.  
  
Verwirrt blieb sie alleine zurück.  
  
Das Verhalten des Prinzen überraschte sie doch ein wenig, denn obwohl sie sich sehr gut seine Situation vorstellen konnte, war es doch seltsames Gefühl, einer so bedeutenden Persönlichkeit vorgestellt zu werden und dennoch zu sehen, dass sie sich so eigentümlich verhielt. Abwesend schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie konnte sich keinen rechten Reim darauf machen. Schließlich riss sie ihren Blick endgültig von der Stelle los, an der Legolas gerade eben verschwunden war, und machte sich auf die Suche nach ihren Freunden.  
  
Sicher hing Amrûn noch immer an Nengwe wie eine Ertrinkende, und vermutlich würde er an diesem Abend auch nicht mehr von ihr loskommen. Tatsächlich fand sie die Beiden recht bald, angesichts der Aussichtslosigkeit einer Suche nach zwei blonden Waldelben beinahe ein Wunder, und quälte sich milde lächelnd zu den Verliebten durch. Mit deren Gesellschaft konnte sie an diesem Abend wohl nicht mehr rechnen, und sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie das lustig oder einfach nur dämlich finden sollte, also mischte sie sich letzten Endes doch allein unter die Tanzenden, mit der festen Absicht, sich trotz allem noch ein wenig zu amüsieren.  
  
***  
  
Das Fest dauerte noch bis tief in die Nacht und hatte sich nach einiger Zeit über das gesamte Dorf hin ausgeweitet. Jeder, der ein wenig singen konnte oder ein Instrument beherrschte, spielte zum Tanz auf, und die Stimmung unter den Elben war selten so ausgelassen gewesen.  
  
Jetzt war kaum mehr etwas los, die Mädchen waren längst nach Hause gegangen, und auch sonst hatte sich eine tiefe, friedvolle Stille über dem Palast ausgebreitet. Die Musik war auf Zimmerlautstärke abgesunken und gleichzeitig langsamer und ruhiger geworden, und die wenigen, die noch tanzten, taten dies langsam und eng umschlungen. An dem alten Gemäuer, das alles wie beschützend umringte, brannten Fackeln und auf den Tischen fast verbrauchte Kerzen.  
  
An den Bänken am Rande saßen noch vereinzelt kleine Gruppen oder Paare von Elben, die sich leise unterhielten und lachten, und über all dem spannte sich der dunkelblaue, fast schwarze Nachthimmel.  
  
Es war Neumond, und so leuchteten die Sterne besonders hell und klar.  
  
Legolas saß allein auf einer Bank ganz in der Nähe des Buffettisches, an dem er schon am frühen Abend gestanden hatte, als Nengwe wieder auftauchte.  
  
Mit einem tiefen, zufriedenen Seufzer ließ er sich neben seinen Freund auf die Bank sinken, der den Kopf inzwischen hinter sich auf den Tisch gelegt hatte und in den Himmel blickte. Nengwe sah beinahe abschätzend an ihm herab, über das helle, königliche Gewand, das ihm einfach nicht mehr so recht stehen mochte, sein langes, blondes Haar, das ihm sanft über die Schultern und hinten auf den Tisch fiel, und schließlich zu seinen klaren, azurblauen Augen, in denen sich das blasse Sternenlicht spiegelte.  
  
"Du hattest Recht. Der Krieg HAT dich verändert." Auf dem Gesicht des Prinzen zeigte sich nicht die geringste Regung- es schien, als wäre es aus Stein gemeißelt. Zögernd fuhr Nengwe fort. "Das ist nicht mehr der Legolas, den ich kannte. Du warst so.... so offen. Aufgedreht und voller Ideen, immer für einen Spaß zu haben. Doch jetzt... Du solltest dich mal sehen!" er lachte leise, doch es klang nicht echt.  
  
"Du sitzt da, schaust in die Sterne. Du bist unglücklich, Legolas. Und du hast Angst – was immer es auch sein mag, das dir Angst macht, das tut es. Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht ist es das, was du erlebt hast, aber es verfolgt dich. Du bringst es mit, wohin du auch gehst. Ich sehe es."  
  
Legolas hob leicht den Kopf und sah ihn an, und für einen Moment glaubte Nengwe, den Schmerz von Jahrhunderten in seinen Augen zu sehen – doch so rasch er gekommen war, verschwand er auch wieder. Der Prinz setzte sich ganz auf und stützte die Hände auf die Knie, ohne jedoch zu antworten oder sonst irgendeine Regung zu zeigen, dass er überhaupt zugehört hatte. Lange Minuten verstrichen, ehe Nengwe erneut das Wort ergriff, wobei er sich diesmal sichtlich bemühte, möglichst fröhlich und aufgeräumt zu klingen:  
  
"Und, wie findest du sie?"  
  
"Wen?"  
  
"Eamané natürlich!"  
  
Legolas tat, als müsse er erst darüber nachdenken, wer wohl gemeint sei. "Keine Ahnung, wen meinst du?" Nengwe warf seinem Freund einen leicht genervten Blick zu. "Och, komm schon. Meine Kusine! Ich hab sie dir doch vorgestellt!" – "Ich hab doch so viele Leute kennen gelernt, wie soll ich mich da an jeden erinnern? Möglich, dass ich sie gesehen hab..." murmelte dieser abwesend, doch es war nicht sonderlich überzeugend. "Die junge Elbin mit den dunklen Haaren und den großen hellbraunen Augen! Na? Tu doch nicht so, als würdest du dich nicht erinnern!" Erneut blickte Legolas ihn an, doch jetzt schien in seinem Blick ein wenig der alten Narretei wieder aufzuleuchten. "Oh, naja, ich glaube, sie ist ganz nett..." Nengwe grinste. Wer weiß, vielleicht war sein Freund doch noch nicht ganz verloren.  
  
***  
  
Zum nächsten Morgen hin zogen Wolken auf, und bis die Elben ihren Tag begannen, goß es wie aus Eimern.  
  
Nani saß auf dem Fußboden in der Mitte ihres Zimmers und schnitzte an ihrem Bogen. Die Reste der Rindenschicht hatten sich, während der Ast im Wasser gelegen hatte, dunkel verfärbt, und waren nun leicht mit dem Messer abzuschälen.  
  
Von draußen drang das Rauschen des Regens herein, wahre Sturzbäche ergossen sich über die dunstigen Fenstergläser, doch Eamané kümmerte sich nur hinlänglich um das Geschehen. Bereits zum wiederholten Male dieser Wochen war sie bereits mit dem ersten Morgengrauen auf den Beinen gewesen, hatte einen kleineren Rundgang durch das Dorf gemacht, und war, vom Regen überrascht, klitschnass wider nach Hause gekommen.  
  
Natürlich war es nichts ungewöhnliches für einen Elben, schon gar nicht für einen Dorfbewohner, früh aufzustehen, nicht zuletzt, da die Erstgeborenen sich mit der geringsten Ruhe genügten, doch Nani war nun mal eine Langschläferin, und erst der Rhythmus des Dorflebens hier im Düsterwald hatte sie dazu gebracht, mehr als eine ihrer alten Marotten aufzugeben.  
  
Immer wieder kreisten ihre Gedanken an diesem Morgen um den Festabend, um alles, was geschehen war und nicht zuletzt das merkwürdige Verhalten eines gewissen blonden Düsterwaldprinzen... Was ging wohl in ihm vor? Wer war er wirklich, und was bewegte ihn, zu sein, wie er war?  
  
Nani wurde oft von solchen Überlegungen beschäftigt, überhaupt war es ihr schon immer sehr wichtig gewesen, andere kennenzulernen, sich in ihre Lage hineinzuversetzen und darüber nachzudenken, wie sie selbst in dieser Situation reagieren würde. Und tatsächlich hatte sie dies zu einer aufmerksamen Beobachterin gemacht, die ihre Umgebung sorgfältig wahrnahm und gut mit anderen Elben zurechtkam.  
  
Ein Talent jedoch, das nicht immer sofort hervorstach, denn Nani hatte von Natur aus wenig Geduld und neigte gerne dazu, unüberlegt zu handeln. Sie schluckte schwer. Obgleich sie sich nur so kurz in seiner Gesellschaft befunden hatte, so hatte Legolas sie doch tief beeindruckt. Irgendetwas faszinierte sie an ihm, zog sie an wie ein Magnet, und stieß sie doch auf eine gewisse Weise ab, wie ein unsichtbarer Schutzwall, den er um sich gezogen hatte, und den nichts zu durchbrechen vermochte. Nun, vielleicht würde sich irgendwann doch noch die Gelegenheit bieten, besser mit ihm bekannt zu werden. Eine weitere unbegründete Überlegung, die ihr durch den Kopf ging. Warum sollte sich jemand wie er ein Weiteres mit einer solch gewöhnlichen Dorfelbin abgeben?  
  
Sie war nichts weiter als eine flüchtige Begegnung, ein einziger Blick in eine Richtung, die seine azurblauen Augen wohl niemals wieder finden würden – vermutlich erinnerte er sich noch nicht einmal mehr an ihren Namen.  
  
Wie so häufig in letzter Zeit betrat Niniel mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck den Raum. Eamané fluchte leise, als sie mit der Klinge auf dem nassen Eibenholz abrutschte und sich leicht in den Finger schnitt. Sie hatte die Hand schon beinahe am Mund, als ihr einfiel, dass das Eibenholz vielleicht nicht sonderlich gesund war. Jetzt erst recht fluchend, eine weitere Angewohnheit, die sie wohl nie zu einer gestandenen Edeldame machen würde, warf sie Messer und Ast zur Seite, und ging dann hinüber zu ihrer Waschschüssel, um die Wunde mit dem klaren Wasser auszuwaschen.  
  
"Wozu machst du dir eigentlich die ganze Arbeit?" fragte Niniel verständnislos. Nani überlegte einen Moment, ohne sich von der Wanne abzuwenden.  
  
"Um mich zu beschäftigen, denke ich."  
  
Sie drehte sich zur Tür, ließ sich dann jedoch auf die Kante ihres Bettes sinken und blickte ihre Tante an, ihre Augen erfüllt von einem traurigen Glanz.  
  
"Ich langweile mich, Niniel! Du siehst ja selbst, ich habe nichts zu tun, keine Aufgabe! Natürlich habe ich so manche Dinge, die mir Freude bereiten, aber das kann doch nicht alles sein. Ich kann doch nicht mein ganzes Leben damit verbringen, durch den Wald zu laufen oder an meinem Bogen zu basteln!" Niedergeschlagen ließ sie den Kopf sinken. Niniel seufzte, dann schritt sie auf ihre Nichte zu, setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett und legte ihr mitfühlend einen Arm um die Schultern.  
  
"Tja, das ist in der Tat ein Problem. Und wenn ich mich nicht irre, kein unbedeutendes noch dazu." Entgegen ihrer Worte lächelte sie ermutigend und Nani lehnte sich unglücklich an ihre Schulter. Warum nur hatte sie das Gefühl, als würde sie mehr bedrücken, als die Langeweile? Etwas, das sie nicht in Worte fassen konnte, etwas, das ihr eine nicht begründbare, sinnlos scheinende Traurigkeit auferlegte? "Aber du hast natürlich vollkommen recht," fuhr Niniel nach einer kurzen Pause fort, "hier herumzusitzen kann und darf auf Dauer nicht dein gesamter Lebensinhalt sein. Was hieltest du eigentlich davon, wenn du dir eine Arbeit im Palast suchen würdest? Es gibt genug Beschäftigungen dort für dich, sie können ja nie genug fleißige, junge Elben finden! Nengwe arbeitet im Schloss, er kann dir sicher helfen, und vielleicht ein bisschen den Vermittler spielen. Was meinst du? Sich ein wenig umzuschauen kann nichts schaden, und wenn sie dich nicht brauchen können, werden sie es dich wissen lassen."  
  
Eine gute Idee eigentlich, dachte Nani bei sich und legte unschlüssig den Kopf schief. Natürlich, Nengwe würde ihr sicher helfen können und viel falsch machen konnte sie kaum. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Züge, und ehe sie es sich versah, war sie, durch die Worte Niniels ermutigt, aufgestanden.  
  
"Ja, vielleicht ist das wirklich keine schlechte Idee!"  
  
Und so kam es, dass Eamané sich kaum eine Stunde später auf den Weg hoch zum Schloss machte. Der strömende Regen raubte ihr fast jegliche Sicht, sie lief rasch und hintenherum, durch den nassen Wald nach Norden an den Hauptgebäuden vorbei, und dann über einen kleineren Seiteneingang auf den weitläufigen Schlosshof , wo am Abend zuvor noch das Willkommensfest stattgefunden hatte, doch trotzdem war sie, bis sie dort ankam, nass bis auf die Knochen, ihre Kleidung völlig durchweicht, und das lange, durch das Wasser beinahe schwarz wirkende Haar hing ihr in feuchten Strähnen ins Gesicht.  
  
Sie fand Nengwe recht bald, da sie zufällig wusste, dass er sich am späten Vormittag häufig in der Nähe der Stallungen aufhielt, die auch einen außenliegenden Flachbau mit einschloss, in dem es eine Art Gaststätte mit Unterkunft für Händler und Reisende gab. Nanis Vetter saß wie so oft dort drinnen an der Theke, allein, und nippte gedankenversunken an seinem Drink.  
  
Die im Vergleich zu den Kneipen und Spelunken der Menschen recht hell und freundlich wirkende Stube war wegen des plötzlichen Regengusses ziemlich überfüllt, vor allem von Elben aus dem Dorf, die es aus verschiedensten Gründen schon früh in den Palast verschlagen hatte. Die Luft war warm und feucht, doch noch nicht unangenehm und die Flucht aus dem Regen schien sie zu locken wie ein Kind mit Süßigkeiten. Nani fasste sich ein Herz und trat mit einem letzten, kurzen Durchatmen ins Trockene.  
  
"Hallo Nengwe!" rief sie fröhlich, ehe sie zur Bar hin auf ihn zukam. Eamané setzte sich neben ihn auf einen Barhocker, nahm ihm sein Glas aus der Hand und nippte ebenfalls daran- prustete jedoch sofort wieder alles aus.  
  
"Igitt! Das ist ja widerlich!"  
  
Nengwe, der es bisher noch nicht dazu gebracht hatte, sie ebenfalls zu grüßen, grinste. "Ahornsirup mit Pfefferminze." Sie schüttelte sich demonstrativ und schob ihm das Glas rüber. "Ekelhaft. Ähm, Nengwe- ich habe eine ganz große Bitte an dich." "Na, dann schieß mal los." "Weißt du, ich möchte arbeiten. Hier auf dem Schloss, ich dachte, vielleicht..." "Soso. Arbeiten möchtest du, ja? Und da dachtest du, ich könnte dir ein wenig behilflich sein." Nani nickte.  
  
Nengwe zog die Stirn in Falten und schien nachzudenken. Er legte den Kopf ein wenig schief, spielte mit dem Glas in seiner Hand und beobachtete belustigt, wie Nani langsam ungeduldig wurde. "Nun sag schon, kannst du mir helfen oder nicht?" fragte sie schließlich. Nengwe grinste, nahm noch einen schluck von seinem Sirup und stellte das leere Glas auf die Theke. "Also schön, dann komm mal mit. Ich werde sehen, was ich machen kann." Er stand nachdrücklich auf und verließ das Gebäude, doch Nani folgte ihm nur zögernd.  
  
"Wo wollen wir denn hin?"  
  
Als sie wieder draußen auf dem Hof standen, meinte Nengwe: "Ich bringe dich zu Hîruin. Er überwacht die Arbeiten hier am Hof, und ist auch für alles verantwortlich, was an Arbeitsanfragen und ähnlichem hier eingeht. Wer weiß, vielleicht hat er ja etwas für dich. Da lang." Er führte sie in eines der Hauptgebäude hinein, mehrere Gänge entlang und schließlich in eine beleuchtete, glasüberdachte Aula mit einem Springbrunnen.  
  
"Wo sind wir hier?" fragte Eamané erstaunt. "Das hier sind die Gebäude, in denen der König lebt. Dort hinten-" er wies mit der Hand nach rechts in einen hellen, reichlich geschmückten Gang, viel breiter als die meisten anderen hier- "geht es zum Thronsaal. Aber wir müssen nach links, da ist sozusagen die 'Verwaltungsetage'. Hör zu. Hîruin ist streng, aber gerecht. Es mag so scheinen, als sei mit ihm nicht gut Kirschen essen, und das stimmt wohl auch. Aber solange du das tust, was er von dir erwartet, hast du nichts zu befürchten."  
  
Hîruin war selbst für einen Elben ungewöhnlich groß und kräftig, sein Blick einschüchternd und es war offensichtlich, dass er es gewöhnt war, Befehle zu erteilen. Als Nani und Nengwe den Vorhof, in dem geschäftiges Treiben herrschte, betraten, war er gerade dabei, einen jüngeren, blonden Elben anzukeifen, der wohl irgendetwas falsch gemacht hatte. Das auffälligste an Hîruins Erscheinung jedoch war, dass er sein dunkles, beinahe schwarzes Haar nicht wie die anderen Elben offen trug, sondern hinten am Kopf streng zusammengebunden hatte, was ihn auf eine gewisse Weise noch bedrohlicher wirken ließ. "Guten Tag, Hîruin." meinte Nengwe höflich, woraufhin dieser sich den beiden mit sichtlichem Widerwillen zuwandte.  
  
"Ja, was gibt´s?"  
  
"Ähem, das hier", er deutete auf Nani, "ist meine Kusine Eamané – sie sucht eine Arbeit hier im Schloss." "Die junge Dame möchte also arbeiten, soso.", bemerkte er, ganz ähnlich dem, was auch Nengwe zuvor festgestellt hatte und musterte sie dann von Kopf bis Fuß. "Was kannst du denn?"  
  
"Nichts – soweit ich weiß. Mir war nur langweilig, also habe ich mir gedacht..."  
  
"Du redest zu viel. Nicht gut zum Arbeiten. Was hast du dir denn vorgestellt?" "Ich kann recht gut mit Pferden umgehen.", murmelte Nani, nun sichtlich eingeschüchtert. Nahm sie hier denn keiner für Ernst?  
  
Auf seinem Gesicht zeigte sich ein spöttisches Lächeln. "Tja, meine Liebe, nur leider ist das hier kein Wunschkonzert. So ohne jegliche Qualifikationen kannst du nicht in die hohe Arbeit einsteigen. Aber lass mich überlegen."  
  
Er wandte sich zu einem der hohen Fenster und blickte hinaus. "Der erste Regen seit langem, aber auch dementsprechend heftig. Dem Wald wird es gut tun... Nun, ich bräuchte eine Botin. Denkst du, du könntest das schaffen?"  
  
"Was... muss ich denn tun?"  
  
"Alles was du brauchst, ist Ausdauer und ein bisschen Orientierungssinn. Ich kann nicht überall zugleich sein, und könnte daher ein wenig Unterstützung recht gut gebrauchen."  
  
Nani blickte hilfesuchend zu Nengwe, doch der nickte ermutigend. "Also gut. Wann soll ich anfangen?" "Du kannst gleich dableiben."  
  
Wieder huschte ihr Blick zu Nengwe, der ihr die Hand auf die Schulter legte und ihr ein kleines Lächeln schenkte. "Mach dir nicht allzuviele Sorgen und denk daran, was ich dir gesagt habe." sagte er leise, dann entfernte er sich ein paar Schritte, blieb stehen, und wandte sich erneut zu ihr um. Mit einem aufmunternden "Halt die Löffel steif!" verschwand er schließlich um die nächste Ecke und ließ Nani allein zurück.  
  
***  
  
"Prinz Legolas, der König wünscht euch zu sehen." "Richtet ihm aus, dass ich mich sofort auf den Weg mache." Der Bote nickte geschäftig und machte sich eilends wieder auf den Weg.  
  
Legolas hatte den Vormittag dazu genutzt, um einen kleinen Spaziergang durch das Schloss zu machen. Es hatte sich einiges verändert in den Jahren seiner Abwesenheit, und doch war ihm noch immer alles so vertraut, als sei es erst gestern gewesen, dass er nach Bruchtal aufgebrochen war. Es war niemals auch nur im Entferntesten geplant gewesen, dass er sich nach Mordor aufmachen und den Ring der Macht zerstören sollte. Er hatte lediglich die Nachricht von Gollums Flucht überbringen wollen, an der Ratssitzung im Hause Elronds teilnehmen, und dann schleunigst in den Düsterwald zurückkehren – doch einmal mehr hatte das Schicksal ihm einen Streich gespielt.  
  
Frodo war noch Mordor aufgebrochen und Legolas hatte sich ohne zu zögern dazu bereit erklärt, ihn und seinen langjährigen Freund Aragorn, sowie sechs Weitere zu begleiten.  
  
Ein langer und harter Weg lag vor ihnen, und wenn man es ihm auch nicht gleich ansehen mochte, so hatten ihm die Wirren und die Düsternis des Krieges doch zugesetzt.  
  
Nun aber, fernab von alledem, spazierte er gemächlich durch die Aranmarda, die Halle der Könige. Dann durchquerte er den großen Hauptgang und betrat durch eine schwere Eichenholztür den Thronsaal. Alles hier wirkte alt und sehr edel, das hohe Deckengewölbe war reich verziert mit Gold und Marmor, und als Zentrum all dessen stand in der Mitte des Saals ein Thron, uralt und doch von einer ungeheuren Kraft und Reinheit, geschnitzt aus einem einzigen Holzblock und von der Farbe schimmernden Elfenbeins. Reich verziert und doch irgendwie einfach, nur das Holz ohne jegliches Gold oder andere Kostbarkeiten. Leer.  
  
Thranduil saß allein an der langen Tafel am Rande des Saals und schien in seine Gedanken versunken. Als er Legolas bemerkte, erhob er sich und wies ihm den Stuhl zu, auf dem er gerade noch selbst gesessen hatte, ganz so, als hätte dies irgendeine Symbolik.  
  
"Sei gegrüßt, mein Sohn. Setz dich doch bitte."  
  
"Guten Tag, Vater."  
  
Etwas missmutig setzte er sich an den Tisch.  
  
"Wie war deine Reise?"  
  
"Lang. Und außerdem solltest du deinem Personal abgewöhnen, mich mit "Prinz" oder "Eure Lordschaft" anzusprechen, das geht mir auf die Nerven. Du weißt, ich mag diesen ganzen Prunk nicht." – "Warum nur habe ich geahnt, dass du so etwas bald sagen würdest?" Sein Vater seufzte, fuhr dann jedoch ohne einen weiteren Kommentar dazu fort: "Man hat inzwischen viel gehört, was denn so geschehen und was dir widerfahren ist, doch würde ich es gerne von dir selbst hören." Er nickte auffordernd und lehnte sich in einer erwartenden Haltung an einen zweiten Stuhl direkt neben ihm.  
  
Und Legolas erzählte. Er beschwerte sich nicht und gab sich auch nicht mehr wortkarg, sondern schilderte alles bis ins kleinste Detail – von seiner Reise nach Bruchtal, über die großen Schlachten, bis hin zur Zerstörung des Ringes und dem Wiedersehen der Gefährten, ebenso wie seine Erlebnisse danach, bei denen Thranduil zwar des Öfteren den hoheitlichen Kopf schüttelte, ihn jedoch nicht unterbrach.  
  
"Und jetzt bin ich also wieder hier." schloss er nach beinahe zwei Stunden.  
  
Sein Vater nickte bedächtig. "Wie ich sehe, hast du tatsächlich viel durchgemacht. Doch ich glaube auch, dass sich dies nicht alles nur negativ ausgewirkt haben könnte... Nun, vielleicht ist es kein besonders günstiger Augenblick, dich damit zu überfallen", er zögerte lange, doch seine Überzeugung schien letztendlich zu siegen. "Ich... spiele nun schon geraume Zeit mit dem Gedanken, aber langsam wird es mir immer ernster. Ich denke, es wird für mich langsam aber sicher Zeit, mein Amt niederzulegen und nach Valinor zu segeln."  
  
Legolas starrte ihn entgeistert an. "Du willst was?"  
  
"Ja, Legolas. So wenig dir das auch gefallen mag – du bist mein einziger Sohn und damit Thronerbe Düsterwalds. Lass dir Zeit – noch eilt nichts! Aber du solltest beizeiten anfangen, dich mit diesem Gedanken vertraut zu machen." Der König seufzte tief und begann, vor der Tafel einige Schritte auf und ab zu gehen. Er fühlte sich in die Enge getrieben, und etwas an seinem Sohn veranlasste ihn dazu, seine eigenen Ansichten in Frage zu stellen. War es wirklich vonnöten gewesen, ihn damit jetzt schon zu quälen? Doch es half nichts, einmal heraus, konnte er es nicht zurücknehmen, nur relativieren, und er wollte Legolas auch nicht in falscher Sicherheit wägen. Obwohl ihm dieses Thema durchaus ernst war, kam ihm für einen Augenblick lang die Vorstellung, wie er ein Papphütchen hervorzog und seinem Sohn ein fröhliches 'Alles nur'n Scherz, höhö!' entgegen schmetterte, sodass er sich nur mit Mühe ein Lachen verbeißen konnte. Schade bloß, dass er sich so etwas nicht von Zeit zu Zeit einmal erlauben konnte...  
  
Legolas hingegen hatte allen Anscheins nach immer noch nicht ganz verstanden, was eigentlich los war. Langsam löste er sich aus seiner Erstarrung, erhob sich langsam und schritt so würdevoll, wie es ihm gelang, zu einem der Fenster dicht neben ihnen. "Du willst also, dass ich König werde, habe ich das richtig verstanden?"  
  
Thranduil bemerkte, wie sehr er ihn damit geschockt haben musste, und meinte deshalb noch einmal: "Das hat Zeit. Ich wollte dich eigentlich lediglich darauf hingewiesen haben. Du bist wieder zuhause! Und das bedeutet, dass du noch einmal von vorne beginnen kannst. Wage einen neuen Anfang!"  
  
"Und was, wenn ich das gar nicht will?" fragte Legolas tonlos, ohne sich dabei vom Fenster abzuwenden.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Soweit zum ersten Kapitel... Was meint ihr bisher? Freue mich natürlich schon wie ein Streifenhörnchen auf eure Reviews :) 


	2. Unerwartete Begegnungen

Disclaimer und Danksagung: Falls nichts anderes angegeben, siehe immer Kapitel 1  
  
2. Unerwartete Begegnungen  
  
Die nächsten Wochen vergingen wie im Fluge und Nani lebte sich wunderbar in ihre neue Arbeit ein. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit kannte sie den gesamten Palast in- und auswendig, jede Abkürzung, jeden noch so kleinen Seitengang, und das wohl besser, als es der Prinz selbst tat. Zuvor war sie ja gerade ein- oder zweimal überhaupt im (oder vielmehr am) Schloss gewesen, was ihre Kenntnis noch mehr lobte. Ein paar mal hatte sie sogar eine Botschaft zum König selbst bringen "dürfen", wobei sie ihm, wie alle anderen eben auch, natürlich ein hohes Maß an Respekt zollte, obwohl sie sich im Geheimen ganz sicher war, dass sie in Wirklichkeit kaum Achtung vor ihm hatte. Überhaupt war sie von Herrschern oder anderen Adeligen, seien es nun Elben oder Menschen, noch nie sonderlich angetan gewesen, doch hatte sie bisher auch noch kaum Kontakt zu solchen gehabt – mit Ausnahme von Thranduil, der kurzen Begegnung mit seinem Sohn, Prinz Legolas, und zuvor Lord Elrond, der ja dafür bekannt war, seinem Volk stets sehr nahe zu stehen.  
  
Noch immer wohnte die junge Elbin bei Niniel im Dorf, denn es war ihr zwar eine Unterkunft im Schloss angeboten worden, doch diese hatte sie dankend abgelehnt. In ihren Augen war es dazu noch zu früh, noch wollte sie sich nicht vollkommen von ihrer Tante losreißen, noch fühlte sie sich nicht bereit, durch und durch auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen. Zu einem großen Teil tat sie dies ja schon, verbrachte sie doch beinahe den ganzen Tag bei Hofe und lief in Hîruins Auftrag durch die Schlossgänge, um irgendwelche Nachrichten zu überbringen.  
  
Und wenn Hîruin sie einmal nicht gebrauchen konnte oder keine Aufträge mehr für sie hatte, so verbrachte sie letztens immer öfters ihre freie Zeit im Stall.  
  
Das Königshaus besaß eine eigene Pferdezucht, die beinahe schon einem Gestüt glich und das die besten und schönsten Pferde beherbergte, die man bis hinunter nach Rohan finden konnte.  
  
Das Zusammensein mit diesen schönen, anmutige Wesen hatte auf Eamané etwas Angenehmes, Beruhigendes, die Pferde schienen sie zu verstehen und zu akzeptieren, auf eine völlig andere Weise, als es einem humanen Wesen möglich gewesen wäre. Ja, manchmal saß sie abends, bevor sie nach Hause ging, noch stundenlang bei den Pferden und sprach mit ihnen. Ihnen konnte sie alles erzählen, von ihrem Kummer, ihren Sorgen und Ängsten, ihren Wünschen und Träumen, oder einfach nur davon, was zuhause los war.  
  
Eines der Pferde hatte es ihr dabei besonders angetan: Es war ein großer, strahlend weißer Hengst, dem man nachsagte, er stamme von den Rohirrim, den Pferdeherren, und gehöre dem Prinzen selbst. Ob das stimmte, wusste Nani jedoch nicht - sie kannte noch nichteinmal den Namen des Tieres.  
  
Jedesmal folgten ihr seine klugen, großen Augen von dem Moment an, an dem sie den düsteren Flachbau betrat, der als Stall diente, bis hin zu jenem, als sie ihn wieder verließ. Und manchmal stand sie lange Zeit einfach nur bei ihm und streichelte ihn, während sie den angenehmen Stallgeruch und das trübe Dämmerlicht, das hier vorherrschte, auf sich wirken ließ.  
  
Ebenso war es auch an diesem Abend, als die Sonne bereits gen Westen sank und die Dämmerung hereinbrach. Die Luft war angenehm warm und durch die weit geöffneten Stalltüren strömte ein angenehmer, frischer Sommerwind herein, duftend nach Bäumen und Blumen und nach dem warmen Kies im Schlosshof. Wiedereinmal stand Eamané bei dem Hengst und kraulte ihm gedankenverloren die Nüstern.  
  
Die anderen Elben, die sich hier noch aufhielten, nahmen keinerlei Notiz von ihr. Wie immer, wenn sie in der Nähe war, senkten sie die Stimmen, wenn sie sprachen, oder beachteten sie erst gar nicht. Überhaupt war sie nirgends hier sonderlich beliebt, was daran liegen mochte, dass Hîruin selbst ihr vertraute, ein Umstand, der allem Anschein nach den meisten Elben bereits einiges an Unbehagen bereitete.  
  
Doch auch sie hatte sich inzwischen angewöhnt, dem ständigen Betrieb hier, ebenso wie den misstrauischen Blicke, die man ihr von Zeit zu Zeit zuwarf, nicht mehr auch nur die geringste Beachtung zu schenken. So jedenfalls kam es, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, wie eine zweite Gestalt aus dem Schatten heraus an den Hengst herantrat und sich ihr dann zuwandte.  
  
"Das ist Arod."  
  
Legolas klopfte dem Pferd freundschaftlich den Hals. "Er ist schön, nicht wahr?"  
  
Erschrocken fuhr Nani aus ihren Gedanken und blickte plötzlich in die strahlend blauen Augen des Prinzen. Mit einem Mal war sie unfähig sich zu bewegen, sah nur den Elben ihr gegenüber und für einen langen Moment glaubte sie, sich in seinen Augen zu verlieren, ehe sie sich selbst wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen vermochte.  
  
Sie nickte etwas verdattert. "Ja, das ist er."  
  
Erst jetzt wurde ihr klar, wie belämmert es aussehen musste, wie sie so dastand und ihn anstarrte, und versuchte, sich eine natürlichere Haltung anzueignen, was ihr jedoch nur mäßig gelang.  
  
"Stimmt es, dass er von den Rohirrim stammt?", überwand sie sich dann.  
  
Diesmal war es an Legolas, zu nicken. "Wir bekamen ihn zusammen mit Hasufel, den Aragorn längere Zeit ritt, von Éomer, der jetzt König von Rohan ist, geschenkt, als wir der Spur der verschleppten Hobbits durch die Riddermark folgten. Während des Ringkrieges." erklärte er ihr bereitwillig.  
  
Eamané bemühte sich, seinem Blick standzuhalten, doch er machte es ihr nicht einfach. Vielleicht sollte sie das auch gar nicht- als seine Untergebene? Schließlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus; sie wandte sich schaudernd ab.  
  
"Bist du oft hier?", fuhr Legolas nach einer kurzen Pause fort.  
  
"Ja", erwiderte sie scheu, immer noch nicht ganz sicher, was sie vom plötzlichen Auftauchen des Prinzen halten sollte. "Ich arbeite für Herrn Hîruin als Botin, und wenn ich frei habe, komme ich hierher."  
  
Sie lächelte verlegen.  
  
"Nun, wenn Ihr jetzt also frei habt, würdet Ihr euch doch sicher dazu genehmen, mich ein wenig hinaus an die frische Luft zu begleiten?", meinte er nun ebenso förmlich, wobei er eine ausladende Geste in Richtung der Stalltüre machte.  
  
Misstrauisch trat Nani einen Schritt zurück, nun vollkommen von Legolas verwirrt. Hatte er eben tatsächlich vorgeschlagen, mit ihm einen Spaziergang zu machen?  
  
Sie wusste nicht recht, was sie ihm antworten sollte – gerade eben noch war er ihr gegenüber der Prinz Düsterwalds gewesen, der strahlende Held, der vom Volke umjubelt von seinen Kriegszügen zurückkehrte und für den ihre Existenz nicht weiter als Zufall war, und nun stand er ihr außerhalb aller Feierlichkeiten direkt gegenüber, auf einer Ebene mit ihr, ganz so, als wäre er nicht höher gestellt als ein einfacher Dorfelb.  
  
"Hat euere Hoheit denn nichts wichtigeres zu tun, als seine Zeit mit einer einfachen Angestellten wie mir zu verbringen?", fragte sie schließlich zurückhaltend.  
  
Er lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. "Im Moment nicht, nein."  
  
Noch immer zögernd trat sie schließlich doch vor Legolas nach draußen. "Entschuldige bitte, ich fürchte, ich habe deinen Namen vergessen.", er zog ein Gesicht, "Wie war er noch einmal?"  
  
"Eamané Alcarin, mein Prinz, doch meine Freunde nennen mich Nani.", antwortete sie, ohne etwas an ihrem unterwürfigen Tonfall zu ändern. Legolas tat nicht das Geringste, was sie beunruhigen könnte, und doch ward sie von Minute zu Minute mehr eingeschüchtert. Unwohl schritt sie neben ihm her, während er sie aus dem Hof hinaus und über die schmalen Kieswege außerhalb der Schlossmauern führte.  
  
Auch Legolas zweifelte inzwischen an seinem unüberlegten Unterfangen; nur zufällig war er in den Stall gekommen, um zu sehen, wie es seinem alten Freund Arod erging, und hatte dabei Eamané wieder erkannt. Sie hatte von Anfang an sein Vertrauen erweckt und ihr kurzes Gespräch an seinem Willkommensfest war ihm trotz seines Abstreits gegenüber Nengwe lange noch durch den Kopf gegangen. Und nun war er, ganz offensichtlich gegen ihren Willen, erneut mit ihr ins Gespräch gekommen.  
  
Sosehr er mit ihr reden wollte und das Verlangen verspürte, mit der jungen Frau in Kontakt zu bleiben, so wenig wusste er doch mit einem Mal, was er sagen sollte. Oder war es doch nur ein inneres Bedürfnis gewesen, sich jemandem aufzudrängen, jemandem, der einem fern stand und der willig seinen Problemen lauschte, ohne eingreifen und ihm gezwungenermaßen helfen zu wollen? Und – war es nicht geradezu wahrscheinlich, dass es dennoch genau darauf hinauslaufen würde? Legolas wollte sich sicher nicht wichtig machen, vielmehr übermannte ihn eben in ihrer Gegenwart ein unerklärliches Gefühl der Einsamkeit.  
  
Das Schweigen lastete bleischwer auf ihren Schultern, und doch konnte sich keiner von beiden dazu durchringen, es zu brechen. Lange Minuten war nichts zu hören – nur das leise Seufzen des Windes und den abendlichen Geräuschen des Waldes.  
  
"Nani...", murmelte er gedehnt, ehe er rasch hinzufügte, "Das heißt, wenn ich dich denn so nennen darf-"  
  
Sie widersprach nicht.  
  
"Wie ist es, das Leben im Dorf?"  
  
Nani stutzte, eine solche Frage hatte sie nicht erwartet. Sie überlegte einen Moment, ehe sie antwortete, die Worte sehr sorgsam wählend. "Ich... weiß selbst nicht recht. Wie ich, glaube ich, schon einmal erwähnte, war mein Vater ein Elb Bruchtals, wo ich bis vor wenigen Jahren lebte. Ich weile also noch nicht lange in Eurem wunderschönen Reich."  
  
"Du sprichst in der Vergangenheit von ihm. Was wurde aus deinen Eltern?", fragte Legolas vorsichtig, ohne seinen Blick vom Weg vor ihnen zu wenden. Sie fiel einen Schritt hinter ihm zurück und ließ ihre Gedanken erneut abschweifen.  
  
"Ihre Zeit hier war abgelaufen. Als der Krieg ausbrach und die Elben begannen, Mittelerde in großen Scharen zu verlassen, wurden auch sie vom Meer gerufen; bald schon ließen sie Bruchtal und mich hinter sich und segelten gemeinsam gen Westen."  
  
"Hattest... hattest du das Gefühl, sie würden dich im Stich lassen?", fragte er mit schwerer Stimme.  
  
"Wieso sagt ihr das?", flüsterte sie, von Traurigkeit überwältigt.  
  
Endlich rang er sich dazu durch, seinen Blick zu heben und sie anzusehen. "Wer weiß... vielleicht möchte ich einfach wissen, was mich erwartet..." Seine Lippen umspielte ein schwermütiges Lächeln und in seinen Augen lag nun ein trauriger Glanz.  
  
Sie schluckte die aufsteigenden Tränen hinunter und blieb stehen.  
  
"Nein. Es war in Ordnung. Bitte, macht euch kein falsches Bild, Thalien und Elendion waren immer sehr fürsorgliche Eltern. Sie wollten mich nicht allein in Bruchtal zurücklassen, das war auch der Grund, dass ich hierher kam."  
  
Nani machte keine Anstalten, ihre Erzählung fortzuführen, und so verfielen sie wieder in Schweigen. Es wurde rasch dunkler, bald endete der vom Licht der späten Nachmittagssonne noch sanft überflutete Kiesweg und führte als schmaler Pfad in den Wald hinein. Sie folgten ihm ein Stück, bis sie an eine Weggabelung kamen und nahmen die Richtung hinunter ins Dorf. "Du scheinst noch nicht lange hier am Schloss zu arbeiten, zumindest habe ich dich vorher noch nie dort gesehen. Was tatst du zuvor?", durchbrach Legolas schließlich erneut die Stille. "Es stimmt, ich habe die Stelle erst seit ein paar Wochen inne. Vorher habe ich eigentlich nur in den Tag hinein gelebt, mich mit allerhand Unsinn beschäftigt."  
  
"Von welchem Unsinn sprichst du?"  
  
"Nun, ich bin eine leidenschaftliche Bogenbastlerin, obwohl eher als Zeitvertreib denn wirklich gekonnt. Inzwischen habe ich es größtenteils aufgegeben, doch vom üblichen Dorfleben bekomme ich eigentlich wenig mit."  
  
Schon wieder unterbrach sie sich, maß den Prinzen mit einem langen, tiefgründigen Blick, doch vermochte sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht zu deuten.  
  
"Natürlich habe ich Freundinnen, mit denen ich auch oft im Dorf bin, doch wenn ich mich selbst so sehe, glaube ich, dass ich doch eher einsam bin." Sie sprach leise und die Worte kamen stockend, doch hatte sie irgendwie das Gefühl, all das loswerden zu müssen.  
  
"Dann geht es dir wie mir.", murmelte Legolas und ließ seinen Blick in die Ferne schweifen. "Das heißt – versteh mich nicht falsch! Zumeist wollte ich das selbst so, und in den letzten Wochen hat mir das Alleinsein sogar recht gut getan – doch gute Freunde zu haben ist eines der wichtigsten Dinge im Leben; sosehr sie einem manchmal auch auf die Nerven gehen mögen."  
  
"Mein Prinz-"  
  
"Legolas."  
  
Verwundert blickte sie ihn an, ohne sein Lächeln zu erwidern. Langsam aber sicher verlor sie auch die letzte Hoffnung, jemals hinter seine Absichten zu kommen. Doch wer weiß? Vielleicht verfolgte er ja gar keinen konkreten Plan und all das zwischen ihnen geschah spontan...  
  
Beinahe schon missbilligend wandte sie ihren Blick von ihm und folgte ihm wortlos.  
  
Von nun an sprachen sie kaum mehr etwas, vielmehr kehrten sie auf direktem Weg vom Dorfrand zum Palast zurück; Legolas führte sie über den in Dämmerlicht getauchten Hof und bis vor das Portal, welches über einen erhellten Gang direkt zur Aranmarda führte. Dort angekommen blieb er direkt vor ihr stehen und sah in ihre großen bernsteinfarbenen Augen. "Nun denn, vielleicht sehen wir uns ja noch einmal wieder." "Jawohl, Herr." Legolas blickte sie bei dieser erneuten Höflichkeitsanrede zwar ein wenig gekränkt an, sagte dazu aber nichts, sondern zwang sich erneut zu einem Lächeln.  
  
"Wenn das Bogenbauen dir Freude macht, so bleibe dabei."  
  
Nani seufzte. "Meine Tante hasst es. Ständig beschwert sie sich, ich würde mit meinem Eibenholz ihr Wasser vergiften und ich solle mir doch endlich eine anständige Beschäftigung suchen. Deswegen habe ich auch angefangen, hier zu arbeiten."  
  
"Gerade deswegen solltest du es nicht aufgeben! Wenn dir etwas Spaß macht, dann tu es, vorausgesetzt natürlich, es ist nichts unrechtmäßiges, und lasse dich nicht zu etwas überreden, das du eigentlich gar nicht willst, nur, um jemandem zu gefallen – und sei es deine Tante." Er sah sie durchdringend an, dann machte er einen Schritt zurück und atmete tief durch. "Ein wunderschöner Sommer ist das dieses Jahr. Ich hoffe, dass ich dich noch einmal wieder sehe."  
  
Eamané lächelte. "Gute Nacht, Legolas." "Gute Nacht, Nani." Auch er lächelte. Dann, schließlich, drehte er sich um und trat durch das Tor in den Palast.  
  
Alleine machte sich Nani auf den Weg zurück ins Dorf. Das war wohl das längste Gespräch gewesen, das seit langer Zeit jemand mit Legolas geführt hatte. Und, zugegeben, er hatte sie ziemlich beeindruckt. Seine Ausstrahlung, seine Art, sich zu bewegen und zu reden; so überlegt, ganz als würde von jeder kleinsten seiner Bewegungen sein Leben abhängen...  
  
Nani wusste, dass sie ihn nur anzusehen brauchte, und schon geriet ihr kleines Universum bedenklich ins Schwanken. Unwillkürlich entfuhr ihr ein Lachen. Sah man sie einmal an – das arme, unglücklich verliebte Elbenmädchen... Verliebt? War sie das tatsächlich? Wirklich albern, das Ganze. Natürlich, jeder junge, begehrte Elbenprinz würde sofort etwas für ein- ausgerechnet sie selbst war es, die sich in diesem Moment als solches beschimpfte- dummes Kind wie sie empfinden, pah! Das klang selbst in ihren kühnsten Phantasien wie blanker Unsinn.  
  
Und doch... Ist das alles wirklich geschehen, oder träume ich noch immer?, dachte sie bei sich. Wenn ich nur ein dummes Kind bin, was wohl außer Frage steht... Wieso kam er dann ausgerechnet zu mir? Zufall?  
  
Dementsprechend durcheinander war sie, als sie schließlich zuhause ankam. Im Haus war es dunkel, Niniel musste sich schon früh schlafen gelegt haben, was jedoch nichts Ungewöhnliches war.  
  
So leise sie konnte, ging auch Nani zu Bett, doch vermochte sie nicht einzuschlafen. Zu viel ging ihr durch den Kopf. Lange noch lag sie wach, dachte darüber nach, was in der ganzen letzten Zeit und besonders an diesem Abend geschehen war, und versuchte, ihre aufgewühlten Gefühle zu ordnen, was ihr jedoch nicht gelang.  
  
Stunden später erst, als die Nacht bereits dem ersten Grau des Tages wich, übermannte sie der Schlaf.  
  
***  
  
Viel früher, als die Nacht gerade vollständig hereingebrochen war, war Legolas wieder alleine in seinem Gemach. Durch die halb geschlossenen Vorhänge fiel blasses Mondlicht nach drinnen, sonst war es dunkel. Es war zu warm, um den Kamin anzuheizen, und Legolas hatte sich auch nicht die Mühe gemacht, eine Kerze anzuzünden. Vielmehr genoss er die Dunkelheit und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Nachdem er diese fast gänzlich unbekannte Elbin ein wenig dazu ausgenutzt hatte, sie mit seinen Sorgen zuzureden – was ihm, verwunderlicher Weise, kaum gelungen war, hatte sie sich doch zu einem recht regen Gespräch hinreißen lassen – hatte er sich wieder in sich zurückgezogen.  
  
Nengwe hatte Recht. Zu Recht. Dieser ewige Kummer und das ständige Selbstmitleid machten ihn noch völlig krank, das wusste Legolas. Er musste lernen, wieder zu leben, sich frei zu bewegen und Spaß zu haben. Waren das nicht seine eigenen Worte gewesen? 'Wenn dir etwas Spaß macht, so tu es.' Ja, allerdings, das hatte er selbst gesagt. Und wahrscheinlich war es genau das, was so typisch für ihn war: Anderen gute Ratschläge geben, ihnen auf die Füße helfen und sie unterstützen – aber auf sich selbst nichts davon anwenden können.  
  
Doch machte es ihm denn keinen Spaß, zu leben? Sollte er nicht frei atmen können, nur weil er der Sohn des Königs war? Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto klarer wurde ihm, dass er an der falschen Stelle nach Ursachen suchte.  
  
Vielleicht war es gar nicht sein jetziges Leben, das ihm Schwierigkeiten bereitete, sondern... Dinge... aus der Vergangenheit, die ihn auf einmal und gerade jetzt mehr belasteten, als er es erwartet hatte...  
  
Und dennoch lief es auf dasselbe hinaus: War es denn wirklich so schwer, seine Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen und ein neues Leben zu beginnen?  
  
Es klopfte an der Türe und herein trat, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, Nengwe, der offenbar das außerordentliche Talent besaß, immer dann aufzutauchen, wenn er gerade störte. "Störe ich gerade?", trällerte er unpassend fröhlich und ließ die Tür hinter sich sperrangelweit offen stehen.  
  
Legolas erhob sich von der Fensterbank und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, keineswegs." Er ging an Nengwe vorbei zur Türe, schloss sie, und wies ihn an, sich zu setzten. Das ließ sich dieser natürlich nicht zweimal sagen, sondern ließ sich sogleich auf einem der drei Stühle im Raum nieder, die Beine ausgestreckt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, und lächelte süffisant.  
  
"Nun, ihr scheint euch wirklich gut zu verstehen." Legolas ließ sich ebenfalls auf einen der Stühle fallen und maß seinen Freund mit einem entnervten Blick. "Was?"  
  
Jetzt grinste Nengwe. "Meine Kusine Eamané und du. Ich habe euch beide gesehen."  
  
Warum nur hatte er erwartet, dass so etwas kommen würde? "Gesehen? Wobei?" "Na, bei eurem romantischen Sonnenuntergangs-Spaziergang!"  
  
Legolas glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. "W-Wie bitte? Bei was?!"  
  
"Na, was war es denn dann?"  
  
Wäre er nicht so geschockt gewesen, der Prinz hätte vermutlich laut aufgelacht. Schön, sonst keine Probleme zu haben... Romantischer Sonnenuntergangs-Spaziergang? Allein dieser Begriff. Untergangs-Gang.  
  
"Sag mal, Nengwe, bist du eigentlich von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Oder siehst du rosa Pinguine?" "Was für Pinguine? Nein, ehrlich, ich finde das süß! Sie passt prima zu dir."  
  
Legolas blickte ihn immer noch an wie eine Erscheinung. Am liebsten hätte er Nengwe als irrenhausreif abgestempelt und die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen, doch irgendetwas in ihm drängte ihn dazu, sich zu verteidigen.  
  
"Was bitte war daran denn romantisch? Ich kenne sie doch gar nicht!" "Dann-" "- Und unterbrich mich nicht ständig, wenn ich rede! Ich habe dieser Elbin lediglich meine Sorgen aufgeschwatzt, weil ich sonst niemanden habe; weil mir sonst ja in diesem ganzen verdammten Schloss niemand zuhört! Das interessiert euch ja auch gar nicht!"  
  
Legolas war wieder aufgestanden und fuchtelte nun störrisch mit der Hand herum, ehe er sich, noch immer vor Wut kochend, ruckartig umwandte.  
  
Er hatte mit einem Mal das dringende Bedürfnis, seinen Kopf gegen den Schrank zu schlagen. Für wen, bei Eru, halten die mich eigentlich?, dachte er verbittert.  
  
Nengwe erkannte, dass er in die Situation wohl doch, und vor allem zu größtem Missfallen seines Freundes, ein wenig zu viel hinein interpretiert hatte, war jedoch um keinen Preis gewillt, dies zuzugeben.  
  
"Schön, dann also nicht Eamané. Aber mit irgendwem muss ich dich jetzt dann endlich mal verkuppeln! Du willst doch schließlich nicht einsam alt werden, oder?"  
  
"Entschuldige die barsche Abweisung, mein Lieber, aber meine Freundinnen suche ich mir schon selbst aus, vielen Dank.", erwiderte Legolas sarkastisch.  
  
"So?"  
  
Das breite Grinsen war auf Nengwes Gesicht zurückgekehrt. "Und wieso tust du es dann nicht? Jede Elbin, mit der du auch nur entferntest über das Wetter gesprochen hast, habe bisher doch ich an dich gebracht, oder etwa nicht?"  
  
Genug war genug.  
  
Sicher war es gut zu wissen, dass sich die Freunde um einen sorgen, doch Nengwes Kupplungsversuche gingen Legolas inzwischen gewaltig auf die Nerven.  
  
"Mir langts. Ich habe einfach nicht das Bedürfnis nach einer Beziehung, ja? Ist das so schwer zu verstehen?"  
  
Nengwe stand nun ebenfalls auf und sah trotzig drein.  
  
"Nein. Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich das auf mir sitzen lasse, und das weißt du. Du solltest allmählich ernsthaft über eine Eheschließung nachdenken, jetzt, wo dein Vater doch-" Er unterbrach sich mitten im Satz und schien nur schwerlich dem Drang zu widerstehen, sich die Hand vor den Mund zu schlagen.  
  
Mit zusammengezogenen Brauen drehte sich Legolas zu ihm um. "- Wo mein Vater doch was? Sag mal Nengwe, unterrichtet dich mein Vater eigentlich von allem, was er mit anderen Leuten bespricht? Insbesondere seinem Sohn?"  
  
"Ich bin immerhin einer seiner engsten Vertrauten!", schnappte dieser, sichtlich beunruhigt.  
  
"Soso. Das erklärt es natürlich."  
  
Nengwe antwortete nicht, seine Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch. Er schnaubte kurz, dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz herum und verließ mit einem bei Weitem nicht mehr so überzeugenden Lächeln kommentarlos den Raum.  
  
Legolas blickte ihm mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln nach und beschloss dann, seinen Vater bei Gelegenheit darauf anzusprechen, dass sein so genannter "enger Vertrauter" ganz offenbar seine Gespräche belauschte.  
  
***  
  
Das wenige Sonnenlicht, das sich mühsam seinen Weg durch das dichte Blätterdach der Bäume bahnte, erwärmte mit seinen spärlichen, jedoch Heilung und Frieden bringenden Strahlen das junge, grüne Moos an der Lichtung, auf welchem Eamané sich bäuchlings ausgestreckt hatte, während sie verträumt in die sanft vor sich hinplätschernden Fluten des Waldflusses starrte.  
  
Die Luft hier im Wald war noch angenehm kühl, obwohl es bereits auf Mittag zuging, und trotz der hier dicht an dicht stehenden Stämme schien sich eine leichte Brise durch die Bäume zu bewegen. Alles war ruhig um sie herum, nur das leise Rauschen des Flusses und das gelegentliche Zwitschern der Vögel war zu hören. Mit einem faulen Stöhnen drehte sich Nani auf den Rücken und blickte in den kleinen Ausschnitt des Himmels, der sich über ihr zeigte.  
  
Ein wundervoller Tag.  
  
Wie sooft dieser Tage hatte Hîruin nichts mehr für sie zu tun gehabt und sie deshalb schon am späten Vormittag nach Hause geschickt. Überhaupt schien das Leben im Schloss stillzustehen, und kaum jemand beschäftigte sich mit etwas anderem als faul im Schatten zu liegen, von dem es hier glücklicherweise ja genug gab, zur Dämmerung hin vielleicht ein wenig im Gemüsegarten zu werkeln und einfach nur das schöne Wetter zu genießen.  
  
Zu den Wenigen, die ihr Arbeitstempo trotz allem immer noch beibehielten, gehörte natürlich auch Hîruin, doch nicht einmal ein solcher Sklaventreiber wie er würde von einer jungen Elbin verlangen, bei diesen Temperaturen den ganzen Tag durch den Palast zu rennen. Wo doch sowieso niemand etwas zu sagen hatte...  
  
Nein, nein, dachte Eamané, wenn er schon unbedingt arbeiten wollte, dann sollte er das gefälligst auch schön selbst tun.  
  
Sie räkelte sich entspannt und schloss selbstgefällig die Augen. Tatsächlich war es erst Mitte Juni – wie heiß würde es dann erst gegen Ende Juli werden?  
  
Der warme Duft des Mooses und der Bäume, die angenehmen Geräusche hier im Wald... mit einem Mal fühlte sich Nani ungeheuer müde.  
  
Am frühen Nachmittag wollte sie sich mit Amrûn treffen, und wenn sie jetzt einschliefe, würde sie nicht nur zu spät kommen, sondern sicher auch wieder von den Alpträumen heimgesucht werden, die sie schon seit Tagen quälten...  
  
Noch ehe sie den Gedanken zu Ende geführt hatte, war sie eingeschlafen.  
  
***  
  
Wie von Furien gehetzt hastete sie durch den dunklen Stollen. Die Luft hier unten war schneidend kalt und feucht, der Geruch von Altem, Fauligem hing über dem Stein und aus der Ferne klangen Geräusche, ein dumpfes Grollen und als Kontrast beständiges, helles Klirren wie von Eisenketten.  
  
Fast schien es, als wäre das hier eine Orkhöhle, grob in den Fels gehauen und tief unter der Erden... Nani brauchte einen langen Moment, ehe ihr klar wurde, dass sie sich in den tiefsten Kerkern des Palastes befinden musste.  
  
Immer weiter lief sie, rannte und rannte, vorbei an glatten Felswänden und schmalen Seitengängen, hinein in das unterirdische Stollenwerk, tiefer und tiefer unter die Erde. Ihre Schritte hallten in den Gängen wieder und ihr schwerer Atem erzeugte ein dunkles Echo. Bald schmerzten ihre Lungen und sie blieb stehen, sah sich um, ohne sagen zu können, ob sie sich überhaupt vom Fleck bewegt hatte.  
  
An der Wand neben ihr rann Kondenswasser über den Stein, der von einer dünnen Moos- und Algenschicht überzogen war. Ihre Gedanken kreisten, sie wusste weder wie sie hierher kam, noch, was sie hier tat, doch obwohl sie das Gefühl nicht loswurde, dass irgendetwas oder irgendjemand sie beobachtete, schien sie nicht verfolgt zu werden.  
  
Langsam ging sie weiter, versuchte, ihren Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen und allmählich beruhigte sich auch ihr flirrender Pulsschlag.  
  
Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie einfach nur geradeaus ging, ohne zu wissen, was sie erwarten würde, bis der Gang vor ihr plötzlich eine Biegung machte und dahinter im Fels verschwinden zu schien.  
  
Nani spitzte die Ohren und schlich nervös weiter, in gespannter Erwartung, was dieser Weg ihr offenbaren würde; schließlich wand sich die Biegung zu einer Schleife, der Korridor wurde immer schmäler, und endete schließlich in einem etwa zwei Hand breiten Felsspalt.  
  
Für einen Moment schien etwas wie spärliches Licht dahinter zu leuchten, fast glaubte sie, der Gang führe direkt zu einer unterirdischen Höhle. Vorsichtig, lautlos und wachsam tastete sie sich vor, bis sie direkt vor der Spalte stand, und-  
  
- blickte tatsächlich in eine Höhle.  
  
In dem ganzen niedrigen Raum kauerten sich die Dorfbewohner zusammen, mit angehaltenem Atem und vor Angst geweiteten Augen.  
  
An den drei Ausgängen zur anderen Seite hin waren jeweils mehrere Wachposten aufgestellt worden, mit gespannten Bögen und bereit, das Volk mit ihrem Leben zu verteidigen.  
  
Die Kinder schmiegten sich eng an ihre Mütter und hie und da hörte man ein leises Wimmern oder unterdrücktes Schluchzen.  
  
Hunderte und Aberhunderte mussten es sein, die hier ausharrten, und doch waren es Wenige, so Wenige, -es konnte kaum die Hälfte aller Elben sein, die hier lebten. Doch wo nur war der Rest?  
  
Entsetzt überblickte Eamané die Szenerie, die sich ihr hier bot, erdrückt von der Angst und dem Leid, die sich hier anstauten.  
  
Der Schreck fuhr ihr in die Glieder und durchbohrte sie wie ein vergifteter Pfeil – als sie sich am Rande der Menge selbst entdeckte, in sich zusammengesunken und verängstigt an einen anderen Elben gekauert, den sie jedoch nicht erkannte.  
  
Er war anders gekleidet als die übrigen Elben, wobei sie aber nicht sagen konnte, was ihn tatsächlich von den anderen unterschied, und obwohl er aufrecht dasaß, schien er all seines Stolzes beraubt. Er hatte den Arm um sie gelegt und den Kopf gegen den Fels gelehnt. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und sein Atem ging unruhig.  
  
Nanis Blick wandte sich fast gegen ihren Willen erneut ab und glitt wieder über die anderen Elben hinweg.  
  
Einige hatten die Hände gefaltet und murmelten unablässig vor sich hin.  
  
Eamané glaubte zu verstehen, dass sie die Götter um Hilfe anflehten, stumme Gebete, die niemals erhört würden...  
  
***  
  
Mit einem spitzen Schrei fuhr Nani aus dem Schlaf. Ihr ganzer Körper war feucht und sie zitterte wie Espenlaub.  
  
Verwirrt setzte sie sich auf und blinzelte in das helle Sonnenlicht. Wie spät mochte es sein? Zwölf Uhr? Oder schon zwei?  
  
Diese Alpträume machten ihr wirklich zu schaffen, seit fast einer Woche schon wurde sie beständig von ihnen heimgesucht, immer wieder die gleichen oder ähnlich erschreckende Bilder.  
  
"Vielleicht ist es nur die Hitze", versuchte sie sich selbst zu beruhigen, dann rappelte sie sich ganz auf und ging die paar Schritte hinab zum Flussufer. Sie watete etwa einen halben Meter weit ins Wasser und kühlte sich Gesicht und Hände mit dem kalten Nass.  
  
Langsam wurde es Zeit ins Dorf zurückzukehren, wollte sie Amrûn doch nicht warten lassen. Fast tat es ihr weh, die sonnenbeschienene Lichtung verlassen zu müssen, doch schließlich schaffte sie es, sich vom Anblick der im Licht glitzernden Fluten loszureißen, und betrat den kühlen Waldpfad zurück zum Dorf. Kaum fünfzehn Minuten später kam Nani, immer noch ziemlich aufgewühlt, an ihrer Lieblingseiche am Dorfrand an, wo Amrûn sie bereits erwartete.  
  
"Wo warst du denn? Ich stehe hier schon seit fast einer halbe Stunde! Sag mal- du bist ja ganz durch den Wind! Was ist los? Ist etwas passiert?"  
  
Nani hatte beim besten Willen keine Lust, ihrer Freundin hier die Ohren vollzujammern, also ließ sie sich mit einem abweisenden "Ach nein, es ist nichts, alles in Ordnung." in das noch leicht feuchte Moos im Schatten des Baumes fallen.  
  
Amrûn runzelte leicht die Stirn, sagte jedoch nichts, und setzte sich zu Eamané zwischen die Wurzeln. Diese fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht, blickte die Freundin leicht schief an. "Also, was gibt es so dringendes, das du mir unbedingt erzählen musst?"  
  
Amrûns Besorgnis war auf einmal wie weggeblasen und auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte sich ein breites, zufriedenes Lächeln. "Du wirst es nicht glauben: Ich bin jetzt mit Nengwe zusammen!" Nani war noch immer zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, als dass sie wirklich wahrnahm, was sie da gerade hörte. "Du bist was?" Erst jetzt kehrten ihre Gedanken vollständig in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Das war ja wunderbar!  
  
"Ja, du hast schon richtig gehört! Wir sind jetzt ein Paar!", bestätigte ihre Freundin begeistert. "Das ist ja toll! Wow, ich wünsche dir alles Gute, Amrûn!" Überschwänglich fiel sie ihr um den Hals und drückte sie. Nani war begeistert von der Vorstellung, dass diese beiden Chaoten endlich zusammen gefunden hatten, jedoch auch davon, dass Amrûn ihr von nun an nie mehr mit jammerndem Wehklagen über ihre unglückliche Verliebtheit in den Ohren liegen würde...  
  
Spätestens jetzt waren die Erinnerungen an ihren Alptraum in die hinterste Ecke ihres Gedächtnisses verbannt.  
  
Den Rest des Nachmittags verbrachten die beiden damit, redend und lachend durch das Dorf zu streifen, mit ein paar anderen befreundeten Elben im Fluss zu baden und einfach ihre freie Zeit zu genießen.  
  
Als Eamané an diesem Abend nach Hause kam, vermochte ihr kein noch so beunruhigender Gedanke die Laune zu trüben und sie ging erschöpft aber glücklich zu Bett.  
  
Der Traum jedoch kehrte wieder, in dieser Nacht ebenso wie in der darauffolgenden, immer wieder hatte sie durch den engen Tunnel zu schleichen und sich mit dem so wirrenden Anblick ihrer selbst und der anderen Dorfelben in dem Verlies zu quälen.  
  
Trotz der Ängste, die sie dabei durchstand, begann sie bald, genauer auf den blonden, so weltfremd wirkenden Elben zu Seiten ihres Abbilds in der Höhle zu achten.  
  
In der dritten Nacht schließlich erkannte sie ihn.  
  
Es war Legolas.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Aaalso... Bitte erneut um Reviews. Wenn ihr Lust habt, schreib ich euch zurück, ihr könnt ja eure e-mail dalassen :) Bis bald... 


	3. Mittsommer Teil 1

**A/N:** Also noch eine kleine Anmerkung meinerseits: Ich habe diese FF überall wo sie sonst steht (also OBLonline und fanfiktion.de) umbenannt, in "Need your Fire". Hier werde ich das vorerst nicht machen, weil ich dazu schon wg. der Kapitelbeschriftung alles rauslöschen müsste, und das tu ich euch schon wg. den Reviews nicht an. Wie einige bereits wissen, wird das hier ein Epos in 3 Teilen, womöglich läuft der 2. Teil dann unter dem neuen Namen, aber das werde ich sehen, wenn's mal so weit ist. Also bereits jetzt vielen, vielen herzlichen Dank an alle, die das hier lesen und mir so fleißig reviewen :) Ihr seid spitze.

**3. Kapitel  
Mittsommer  
  
_1. Teil  
_**  
Kaum mehr eine Woche später wurde die Hitze unerträglich. Selbst jene, die sonst noch den ganzen Tag geschäftig waren, zumindest aber alles nur irgend Erdenkliche ins Freie verlegten, und sei es nur, sich im Fluss die nackten Beine zu kühlen, hatten sich in den Schatten des dichtesten Waldes oder in die dunklen, noch etwas weiniger von der Hitze durchtränkten Lehmhütten zurückgezogen. Unter dem Blätterdach der Bäume stand die Luft, wo sie sich häufig bis zum späten Abend kaum abkühlte.  
  
Jegliche Betriebsamkeit im Schloss war zum Erliegen gekommen, nicht einmal mehr Hîruin dachte auch nur daran, zu arbeiten, und der König verkündete mit sich in Grenzen haltendem Bedauern, dass wenn es nicht bald einen gehörigen Wolkenbruch und somit die lang ersehnte Abkühlung geben würde, das alljährliche Mittsommerfest in diesem Jahr wohl entfallen müsse.  
  
Freilich kümmerte das in diesem Moment kaum jemanden, obgleich wohl jeder insgeheim hoffte, dass das Fest unter besseren Umständen doch noch stattfinden könnte. Noch immer hatte Nani gelegentliche Alpträume, doch ihre Freunde lenkten sie soweit davon ab, dass sie sie kaum noch störten.  
  
Lediglich Legolas' Auftauchen in dem sie bisher am Schlimmsten bedrückenden Traum, nämlich eben jenem, den sie in der Vorwoche zum ersten Mal im Wald gehabt hatte, bereitete ihr noch immer einige Kopfschmerzen. Da kam es ihr gerade recht, dass Amrûn und Nengwe sie überall mit hinzerrten, wohin sie auch gingen. Eine Dritte dabeizuhaben schien sie dabei ebensowenig zu stören, wie in einer Gruppe von bunt zusammengewürfelten Freunden unterwegs zu sein. An diesem Spätnachmittag aber kam Nengwe allein zu Nanis Hütte, was diese nicht wenig wunderte.  
  
"Hallo Nengwe! Nanu, wo hast du denn Amrûn gelassen?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, zuhause ist sie nicht, aber vielleicht ist sie ja bei ihren Eltern. Egal, so konnte ich zumindest einmal sehen, was du so machst."  
  
Das klang ja seltsam.  
  
Nun gut, was das männliche Geschlecht anbelangte, war Amrûn nicht immer sonderlich treuherzig gewesen, aber sie hätte schon einen Rekord aufgestellt, hätte sie sich nach nicht einmal sieben Tagen schon wieder einen neuen Verehrer gesucht... Wahrscheinlich hatte Nengwe Recht, und sie war wirklich nur zu Besuch bei Eltern oder Freunden. Und so ließ sich Nani nach kurzem Zögern von Nengwe schließlich zu einem kleinen Spaziergang überreden. Anfangs unterhielten sie sich nur über ziemlich belanglose Dinge, das Wetter, das Mittsommerfest oder die Arbeit im Palast, dann entstand eine längere Pause und die beiden trotteten eine zeitlang schweigend nebeneinander her. In der letzten Zeit hatte sie Nengwes Gesellschaft immer mehr zu schätzen gelernt, im Schloss sahen sie sich ja beinahe täglich, und wenn man ein wenig Zeit fand, blieb man stehen und hielt ein kleines Pläuschchen.  
  
Von Nengwe hatte Nani schon allerhand Nützliches gelernt, und von ihm erhielt sie auch immer die aktuellsten Neuigkeiten betreffend der Vorgänge im Palast, sofern sie es nicht schon selbst gehört hatte. Gerade als Botin bekam sie so einiges mit, und hatte daher selbst immer etwas zu erzählen. Auch dem Prinzen war sie das eine oder andere Mal begegnet, doch er konnte oder wollte sich scheinbar nicht an sie erinnern, denn seit dem gemeinsamen Spaziergang, der, wie es Nani vorkam, bereits eine halbe Ewigkeit zurückliegen musste, hatte er kein Wort mehr mit ihr gesprochen.  
  
Nengwe jedoch, der Legolas auf Schritt und Tritt zu bewachen schien, hatte es keineswegs vergessen.  
  
Vor allem jetzt, da er doch selbst wieder mit einer netten, jungen Elbe liiert war, bekümmerte es ihn sehr, dass sein Freund noch immer allein war, und hatte daher seine Versuche, ihn an den Mann, oder besser: an die Frau zu bringen, nicht ansatzweise aufgegeben. Legolas würdigte seinen Freund schon seit ihrem mehr oder minder heftigen Streit keines Blickes mehr, ebensowenig wie die Tatsache, dass sein Vater begann, sich ernstlich Sorgen um ihn zu machen. Die einzige Auswirkung, die die andauernde Hitze auf ihn gehabt hatte, war, dass er sich noch weiter zurückzog.  
  
All das bedrückte Nengwe. Er mochte Legolas wirklich und war es nicht gewöhnt, mit ihm zu streiten, geschweige denn, ihn so stur ablehnend zu sehen.  
  
"Das ist so überhaupt nicht seine Art, ja, ich erkenne ihn gar nicht wieder! Vorher musste ich sagen, ich habe noch nie einen solch aufgeschlossenen, lebensfrohen Elben gesehen, aber darauf nun kann ich mir so gar keinen Reim machen." erklärte er, als er es schließlich wagte, Nani davon zu erzählen. "Ich habe ja schon alles versucht, auch, ihn direkt darauf anzusprechen, aber jetzt redet er nicht mehr mit mir!"  
  
Nani wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf.  
  
"Könntest-" fuhr Nengwe zögerlich fort, während er nervös mit seinen Fingern spielte, "Könntest nicht du einmal mit ihm reden?"  
  
"Ich? Aber was habe denn ich damit zu tun?"- "Nunja, du bist eben... vertrauenerweckend! Und er scheint dich zu mögen, sonst hätte er dich im Stall nicht einfach so angesprochen. Wer weiß, vielleicht redet er ja mit dir! Sicher wir könnten auch abwarten und hoffen, dass sich alles von selbst regelt, doch ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Legolas meine Hilfe braucht."  
  
Bei der Erwähnung des Stalls fragte Nani sich ernsthaft, was ihr Cousin eigentlich nicht wusste, doch schließlich nickte sie bedächtig. "Nun gut, ich werde mich bei nächster Gelegenheit ein bisschen mit ihm unterhalten." Nengwe blickte sie erleichtert an.  
  
Vielleicht würde diese Gelegenheit schon eher kommen, als sie es selbst erwartete. Und obwohl sie es durchaus ernst meinte, war ihr Versprechen doch viel leichter einfach so dahingesagt, als dann auch wirklich in die Tat umgesetzt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vier Tage vor Mittsommer, es ging auf Mittag zu, verfinsterte sich mit einem Male der Himmel, ein dumpfes Grollen raunte über den Wald, gefolgt von einem hellen, gurgelnden Rauschen, und im nächsten Moment goß es in Strömen. Alles, was nicht unverzüglich die Beine in die Hand nahm, war innerhalb von zwei Minuten durch und durch nass.  
  
Nani, die wie jeden Tag mit ihren Freunden am Fluss beim Baden war, hatte ihre liebe Mühe, eilends aus dem Wasser zu kommen, ihre Sachen zusammenzusuchen und sich nach Hause ins Trockene zu retten. Es war ein wahrer Wolkenbruch, der bis zum Abend hin andauerte und die Elben dazu zwang, den Rest des Tages eingesperrt in ihren Hütten und Baumhäusern zu verbringen, doch es kam niemandem auch nur die Idee, sich darüber zu beklagen. Am darauffolgenden Morgen wurde unter Jubel festgestellt, dass es angenehm abgekühlt hatte, und die Sonne nur gnädig von einem wässrig blauen Himmel schien. Das Fest konnte also stattfinden.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bis zum Nachmittag herrschte im Schloss ebenso wie im Dorf wieder Hochbetrieb. Es blieben kaum mehr drei Tage zeit, um das Mittsommerfest zu organisieren, und für eines schließlich waren die Waldelben berühmt: Wenn sie feierten, dann richtig.  
  
Grundsätzlich gab es im Düsterwald nur drei wirklich große Feste: Da war einmal das Frühjahrsfest am Abend vor dem Neujahrstag, in dem Monat, den wir heute meist April nennen, dann das Mittsommerfest am Tage der Sonnwende und der Tag-und-Nacht-Gleiche, und eine Art Erntedankfest, das im Herbst, noch kurz vor Einbruch der kalten Jahreszeit, gehalten wurde. Wenn sich allerdings außerhalb dieser Feiertage ein weiterer Grund zum Feiern ergab, wurde diese nur selten ungenutzt gelassen.  
  
Obwohl das letzte Fest, das zur Begrüßung des Thronerben nämlich, erst wenige Wochen zurücklag, so besaßen die Elben doch den Stolz, jenes an Pracht und Glanz bei weitem noch übertreffen zu wollen, und sparten daher keinerlei Mühen, dies zu schaffen. Die großen Palastküchen liefen bereits jetzt auf Hochtouren, es wurde gebacken, gekocht, eingelegt und eingemacht, Vorratsschränke geplündert, noch schnell letzte Bestellungen nach Seestadt ausgeliefert und nicht noch die kleinste Rezeptidee außer Acht gelassen. Das Fest selbst sollte diesmal auf den Dorfplatz verlegt werden, weil dort einfach viel freier mit der Platzverteilung umgegangen werden konnte, und wo nun ebenfalls von allen Seiten Hand angelegt wurde. Jeder, der nur entferntest etwas auf sich hielt, half mit: Der Platz wurde gesäubert, Bühnen und Bänke wurden aufgebaut, Pavillions errichtet, die Lampions wieder hervorgeholt und aufgehängt, Hütten und Fletts geschmückt und Musiker zusammengerufen.  
  
Der nördliche Düsterwald, jenseits des großen Nachtflusses, glich einem Bienenstock.

Legolas hatte sich nur zu gern von der frisch entstanden Betriebsamkeit mitreißen lassen, bot sie ihm doch endlich die Möglichkeit, sich wieder ein bisschen mehr aus der bitteren Einsamkeit zu lösen, in die er sich mehr oder weniger unfreiwillig verkrochen hatte. Er schaffte es nicht einmal, sich selbst gegenüber zu leugnen, dass seine Heimkehr nach so langer Zeit alte Wunden aufgerissen hatte. Wunden, die so tief saßen, dass sie wohl niemals wirklich heilen würden, und er war sich lange auch gar nicht sicher, ob er das denn überhaupt selbst wollte. Dennoch, das Leben ging weiter, und sich im Schmerz der Vergangenheit zu suhlen, würde ihn sicherlich nicht weiterbringen, im Gegenteil, es konnte ihn nur noch tiefer hinabziehen. Vielleicht lagen seine Freunde gar nicht so falsch, und er sollte diese Gelegenheit tatsächlich endlich dazu nutzen, einen neuen Anfang zu wagen. Sicher tat es manchmal weh, doch es war ihm unmöglich, seine Heimat zu verlassen und alle Freundschaften und Verbindungen zu seinem alten Leben zu kappen, nur weil es dort Dinge gab, an die er nicht erinnert werden wollte. Das war auf Dauer keine Lösung.  
  
Auch nahm er sich jetzt fest vor, sich endlich wieder mit Nengwe auszusöhnen, der es doch nur gut mit ihm gemeint hatte und mit seinen "Kupplungsversuchen", wie Legolas es empfand. Und irgendwie hatte er ja auch Recht.  
  
Sosehr er sich dessen auch bemühen mochte (und obwohl er sie ja wirklich kaum kannte), Legolas fand nichts, das er schlecht über Eamané sagen konnte. Sie war sogar auffallend hübsch mit ihrem langen hellbraunen Haar und ihren großen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Richtig niedlich, wenn er es sich recht überlegte – und intelligent schien sie auch zu sein...  
  
Er konnte nicht abstreiten, dass er sich durchaus zu ihr hingezogen fühlte. Und wer weiß, vielleicht war das auch gar nicht einmal so schlecht, wie es ihm anfangs vorgekommen war. Was konnte es denn schaden, einige neue Kontakte zu knüpfen und womöglich auch Freundschaften zu schließen?  
  
Und so kam es schließlich, dass der Prinz, der sich in vergangener Zeit wie ein scheues Reh verhalten hatte, sich dieser Tage wieder ein wenig mehr öffnete, nicht mehr so abweisend war zu jedem, der es wagte, ihn anzusprechen, oder ihn auch nur von fern _anzublicken_, und manches Mal sogar von sich aus ein Gespräch begann – was, seien wir ehrlich, aber nur wirklich sehr selten geschah. Zumindest aber war es ein womöglich sogar recht großer Schritt in die richtige Richtung, fand Nengwe, dessen grauen Adleraugen natürlich wieder einmal nichts entging.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der Morgen des längsten Tages zog hell und klar herauf und schon in frühesten Morgenstunden lachte die Sonne von einem strahlend blauen Sommerhimmel. Seit dem großen Regen war es bei weitem nicht mehr so heiß geworden, wie es noch kurz davor gewesen war, und es würde mit Sicherheit auch noch mehrere Wochen dauern, ehe das Walddorf sich wieder dergleichen aufgeheizt hätte, sollte dies überhaupt eintreten, doch zumindest war es trocken geblieben. Jetzt hätte es auch niemand mehr gutgeheißen, hätte das Fest nach so langer Trockenzeit ausgerechnet im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ins Wasser fallen müssen. Die Elben nahmen schon bald ihre Geschäftigkeit auf und bereits bis zum Mittag war alles fertig.  
  
Es würde mit Sicherheit das prächtigste Mittsommerfest werden, das der Düsterwald seit langen Jahren gesehen hatte. Außerdem sollte es, wenn auch etwas verspätet, als Zeichen für neuerlangten Frieden und Freiheit stehen, und dafür, dass das Volk unter dem König und seinem Thronfolger nach so langer Zeit nun endlich wieder vereint war.  
  
Nani, die das ganze Treiben um Hof und Ort inzwischen schon nicht mehr sonderlich zu fesseln vermochte, ließ sich von Hîruin bereits am frühen Nachmittag freigeben, ging jedoch nicht sofort nach Hause zurück, sondern blieb im Schloss, um sich dort noch ein wenig umzusehen. Den lieben langen Vormittag hatte man sie mit irgendwelchen unsinnigen Nachrichten umhergehetzt ("Sollen wir hier lieber 2 oder 3 Lampions aufhängen?"), sodass sie nun wirklich froh war, den größten Streß dieses Tages bereits hinter sich zu haben und in Ruhe ihren freien Nachmittag genießen zu können.  
  
Warm blinkte die Sonne durch das Glasdach der Aranmarda, die jetzt im Sommer mit ihren langen, üppigen Blumenbeeten an den Seiten der schmalen Wege und den hohen Kletterpflanzen, die sich überall die Wände hoch hangelten mehr denn je einem riesigen, tropischen Garten glich.  
  
Im Zentrum der Halle, umgeben von den schönsten Blüten und Gewächsen, stand ein großer, wundervoller Springbrunnen aus hellem Marmor. Außer dem leisen Rauschen und Plätschern des Wassers war es vollkommen ruhig. Nani ging gerne hier spazieren, dieser Ort hatte etwas so beruhigendes und vertrautes, und wenn zum Mittag hin, des öfteren aber auch am frühen Abend schon nichts mehr los war, suchte sie den Brunnen auf, um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, das über den Tag erlebte zu verarbeiten und ihren inneren Frieden zu finden.  
  
Heute jedoch war sie, obgleich die Marda still und verlassen dalag, nicht alleine hier- Prinz Legolas, der diesen Ort ebenfalls über alles schätzte und liebte, stand reglos in der Nähe des Brunnens und blickte gedankenversunken in die glitzernden Wassersäulen. Das Glitzern erinnerte ihn unweigerlich an die Grotten, die er lange Zeit mit Gimli erkundet hatte, und daran, dass ihn das helle Funkeln wie von tausend winzigen Diamanten schon seit seiner frühesten Kindheit fasziniert hatte. Ohne sich dessen auch nur im Geringsten bewusst zu sein, trottete Eamané, beinahe blind voranschreitend, direkt auf ihn zu. Nicht etwa, dass er so unscheinbar war, ganz im Gegenteil, doch sie bemerkte Legolas erst, als sie gerade noch drei Meter von ihm entfernt war.  
  
Etwas überrascht von seinem scheinbar plötzlichen Auftauchen blieb sie stehen und musterte ihn für einen langen Moment mit wachsender Verwunderung. So von nahem, allein stehend in der weitläufigen Halle, wirkte er so zart, beinahe zerbrechlich, und doch hatte er nichts von seiner Anmut als Krieger eingebüßt. Unter dem dünnen seidenen Gewand, das fast verspielt um seinen Körper fiel, ließ sich sein starker, muskulöser Körper erahnen, gleichzeitig offenbarte er aber auch selbst, dass er sehr viel verletzlicher war, als er sich oder jemand anderem jemals eingestehen würde. Erst nach beinahe einer Minute, in welcher sie ihn beinahe verträumt anstarrte, bemerkte Nani, dass sie den Atem angehalten hatte, und atmete eine Spur zu laut aus, was für den Augenblick ihre Hoffnung, sich noch ungesehen davonschleichen zu können, zunichte machen schien, er jedoch bemerkte sie nicht.  
  
Noch immer stand er, ihr beinahe vollständig abgewandt, da, sodass sie nur die schwache Silhouette seines Gesichtes sehen konnte, auf welchem sich plötzlich ein breites Lächeln ausbreitete, ehe er sich mit einem Ruck und sichtlicher Überwindung nun doch zu ihr umwandte.  
  
Zunichte gemacht war ihre Hoffnung, unbemerkt zu fliehen, zunichte die Hoffnung, ihn nicht erneut mit ihrer bloßen Anwesenheit zu blamieren (musste sie doch davon ausgehen, dass Nengwe auch ihm sein Wissen auf die Nase gebunden hatte), und doch versagte ihr ein einziger Blick in seine kristallblauen Augen, diesen Umstand zu beleiden. Doch, Elbereth, wie benahm sie sich denn? Immerhin war sie ihm untertan, und sie fand keinen höflicheren Gruß, als ihn frech anzustarren! Nichtsdestotrotz senkte sie keineswegs, wie es sonst üblich war, ihr Haupt, sondern hielt seinem Blick erneut stand, was ihm nun schon zum zweiten Mal ihre Forschheit aufzeigte. "Mein Herr", erbot sie ihm schließlich, nicht ohne festzustellen, dass er ihrer Gesellschaft offensichtlich nicht völlig abgetan war. "Lady Eamané!" begrüßte er sie freudig, wobei er die von ihr angeschlagene höfische Förmlichkeit jedoch nicht ablegte. "Wie schön, euch wieder zu sehen." Auch er musterte sie abschätzend, beinahe lauernd.  
  
Was erwartete er von ihr? Und vor allem: Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Natürlich hatte sie Nengwe versprochen, bei nächster Gelegenheit mit dem Elbenprinzen zu sprechen, und eine bessere solche würde sich ihnen dazu mit größter Sicherheit nicht bieten, und doch musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie diese Situation vollkommen unvorbereitet traf.  
  
So, wie er mit ihr umging, konnte sie es noch nicht einmal wagen, ihn zu duzen, ganz zu schweigen davon, mit ihm ein persönliches Gespräch zu führen. Genausowenig aber konnte sie diesen Moment einfach so ungenutzt verstreichen lassen, sosehr es ihr mit einem Male recht gewesen wäre. Auch wenn sie es nicht wagte, es ihr selbst gegenüber zuzugeben, Legolas schüchterte sie ein.  
  
Lange sahen sie sich in die Augen, keiner von beiden vermochte zu sagen, ob es Sekunden, Minuten oder gar Stunden gewesen waren, ehe ausgerechnet Legolas es war, der den Blickkontakt schließlich abbrach und seiner Gegenüber erneut den Rücken kehrte.  
  
Aufs Höchste erstaunt darüber sah Eamané ihm dabei zu, wie er langsam die beiden niederen Stufen nach oben stieg und sich, ihr immer noch abgewandt, an den Brunnenrand setzte. Legolas tauchte ebenso langsam seine Hand ins Wasser, fuhr bedächtig durch die glitzernden Fluten, während die sanften Wellen unter der Oberfläche seine Finger umspielten und sie zärtlich liebkosten.  
  
Aníra... So rein wie das Wasser, all das, was er begehrte, was er sich wünschte, die Fluten, die seinen Körper umspielten und ihn schützend umfingen, und gleichzeitig der rettende Strand, das Ufer, welches ihn vor dem Ertrinken bewahrte.  
  
Beinahe erschreckt über sich selbst, ließ er sich und seine schweifenden Gedanken in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehren, so schmerzhaft es auch sein mochte – und das war es. Zurück in der Halle, bemerkte er zu allererst Nani, die in noch immer nervöser, abwartender Haltung hinter ihm stand. Es widersprach allen seinen Gewohnheiten ebenso wie seinen Prinzipien, einer beinahe Fremden so einfach den Rücken zuzuwenden, doch sie im spiegelnden Marmor des Springbrunnens direkt vor ihm zu beobachten, erschien ihm weitaus bequemer. Ihr plötzliches Auftauchen hatte ihn nicht wenig verwirrt, doch war er keineswegs gewillt, ihr dies zu zeigen.  
  
Was sollte das? Wollte er sich denn von einer so einfachen Schlossangestellten tatsächlich dergleichen aus der Fassung bringen lassen?  
  
Das war ihr zugegebenermaßen ja schon beinahe gelungen, doch dafür, fand er, hatte er sich bisher ganz gut gehalten... Zumindest hatte er sie nicht angestarrt wie eine Erscheinung und anschließend die Flucht ergriffen.  
  
Das mochte selbst noch in seinen Gedanken nicht anders als schamlos übertrieben klingen, doch man wusste ja nie. Natürlich hatte er nicht vor, sie hier weiterhin untätig herumstehen zu lassen, merkte er doch deutlich, wie unangenehm ihr diese Situation sein musste, es fiel ihm nur schlicht nichts rechtes ein, was er mit ihr zu reden hätte. Schließlich kannte er sie so gut wie nicht!  
  
Außerdem konnte es gut sein, dass Nengwe sie geschickt hatte, zuzutrauen war es ihm ja, und nachdem er es ja sogar mitbekam, wenn er mit ihr nur über das Wetter sprach, lag diese Überlegung wohl gar nicht mehr so fern. Also hielt Legolas es spätestens seit dem letzten, im Nachhinein nicht eben angenehmen Gespräch mit ihr für sicherer, etwas vorsichtiger zu sein und ein wenig auf Distanz zu bleiben.  
  
Endlich nahm Nani selbst das Wort an sich. "Nun, mein Prinz", rasch unterbrach sie sich und zwang sich einen ehrfürchtigeren Tonfall auf, "Habt ihr euch gut zuhause eingelebt?" Er legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief, geradezu, als müsste er seine Antwort genau abwägen. "Ja, schon."  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Nani, woraufhin sie sich wütend einen Dummkopf schalt, dass er sie keinesfalls aus den Augen gelassen hatte, sondern im blanken Marmor vor sich jede ihrer noch so flüchtigen Bewegungen aufmerksam verfolgte. Es wäre ein Leichtes für sie gewesen, sich mit einem einzigen, kleinen Schritt zur Seite aus seinem Blickfeld zu bringen, doch sie tat es nicht. Zum einen, weil das bedeutet hätte, ihren frisch gewonnen Vorteil, nämlich jenen, ihn ebenfalls beobachten zu können, aufzugeben, und zum anderen-  
  
Weil sie wollte, dass er sie sah.  
  
Also setzte sie sich mit überschlagenen Beinen auf den Boden vor den Brunnen und blickte von unten zu ihm auf. "Und habt ihr alles so vorgefunden, wie ihr es verlassen habt?", tastete sie vorsichtig weiter, wurde aber rasch forscher, als Legolas keine Anstalten machte, darauf zu reagieren. "Hat euer Leben sich stark verändert?" Ohje, das war dann doch etwas _zu_ forsch...  
  
Legolas, der bisher nur schweigend zugehört hatte, drehte sich nun doch zu ihr um, wobei ein spöttisches Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschte. "Ich bitte euch. Wenn ihr mich schon für euren werten Cousin aushorcht, so tut es doch wenigstens ein bisschen überzeugend!" "Ich – äh – hatte keineswegs vor-" versuchte Nani sich stotternd zu verteidigen, senkte dann jedoch beschämt den Kopf und verfiel in ein peinliches Schweigen.  
  
Legolas hatte nicht vorgehabt, sie mit seiner bissigen Bemerkung in die Defensive zu treiben, dennoch belustigte ihn diese Situation beinahe schon. Er lächelte wieder, während er versöhnlich meinte: "Entschuldigt, ich wollte euch nicht kritisieren, ich bin sicher, dass ihr nichts Schlechtes im Sinn hattet. Aber ebenso glaube ich auch, dass es nicht die Sache Nengwes ist, mein Privatleben zu belehren. Nengwe ist ein guter Freund und eine treue Seele, doch-", er stockte und seine Gesichtszüge wurden hart. "Dinge sind passiert, von denen Ihr nichts versteht, Eamané, deshalb sehe ich auch keinen Grund, Euch davon zu unterrichten."  
  
Vorsichtig hob Nani den Kopf wieder und blickte ihren Prinzen scheu an. "Es- tut mir leid, das war unverblümt. Es steht mir nicht zu."  
  
Gerade noch konnte er sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. So vorlaut sie auch war und so selbstsicher sie meist auftrat, die Kleine hatte wohl doch ein gesundes Maß an Respekt. "Es ist in Ordnung. Kommt ihr gerne hierher in die Marda?" Nani war sichtlich beruhigt, dass der Prinz ihr ihre kleine Respektlosigkeit nicht nachtrug, und antwortete so fast überschwänglich: "Oh ja, es ist wirklich wundervoll hier, die Pflanzen und das schräg einfallende Licht, besonders in der Abenddämmerung ist das traumhaft!"  
  
"Ja, nur leider ist dies auch die Zeit in der die meisten Leute hier sind. Ich kenne wahrlich kaum jemanden, der die Aranmarda nicht schätzt!"  
  
"Hîruin" murmelte Eamané gespielt verbittert und Legolas lachte.  
  
"Glaubt mir, nicht einmal Hîruin ist so hart, wie er vorgibt, zu sein. In Wirklichkeit ist er ganz zahm!"  
  
"Oh, das sagt ihr nur, weil er es sich bei euch nicht getraut! Schließlich seid ihr es nicht, der sich von ihm beschimpfen lassen muss!"  
  
"Da seht ihr es: Tatsächlich existieren da Personen, die selbst den großen, furchtlosen Hîruin ehrfürchtig werden lassen!"  
  
"Wenn ihr glaubt, mich damit einschüchtern zu können, dann täuscht ihr euch aber gewaltig!"  
  
Wieder entfuhr Legolas ein herzliches Lachen, und es klang frei und ungezwungen. Fast bereute er es, sich endlich von ihr loszureißen, sosehr genoss er ihre Anwesenheit in diesem Moment.  
  
"Nun denn, ich werde zusehen, ob man mich für die Vorbereitungen für das Fest noch braucht. Ich bin sicher, mein Vater wird schon ungeduldig!"  
  
Er erhob sich und stieg würdevoll vom Brunnensockel herab.  
  
Auch Nani erhob sich, nickte sittlich und wartete dann geduldig, bis der Königssohn die Halle verlassen hatte, ehe sie sich selbst auf den Weg nach draußen machte.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mit zunehmenden Unlustgefühlen zupfte Nani an ihrem Kleid herum, strich ungeduldig eine Falte glatt, und zog es schließlich seufzend wieder aus, um sich doch für jenes Kleid zu entscheiden, das sie schon beim letzten Fest getragen hatte.  
  
An diesem Abend hatte sie es nur achtlos in eine Ecke ihres Schrankes geworfen, und stand jetzt kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch, weil es nun doch die einen oder anderen Knitter und Falten aufwies. Nachdem sie das Gewand weitestgehend geglättet und sich ihre Lieblingskette aus hellem Silber umgelegt hatte, stand sie erneut vor ihrem hohen Spiegel und betrachtete sich eingehend.  
  
Etwas ratlos fasste sie ihr langes Haar im Nacken mit beiden Händen zusammen, auf der Suche nach einer geeigneten Frisur. Vielleicht sollte sie es hochstecken? Eine andere Möglichkeit wäre es sicher, nach Elbenmanier hinter den Ohren zwei dünne Zöpfe zusammenzuflechten, ebenso wie die vorderste Haarpartie am Hinterkopf, doch da sie in kaum mehr dem Viertel einer Stunde Nengwe und Amrûn erwartete, um sie zum Fest abzuholen, wurde ihr dazu doch die Zeit knapp. Letztendlich entschied sie sich dazu, das Haar ganz offen zu tragen, sie fielen heute eh so schön über ihre nackten Schultern...  
  
"Eamané? Bist du fertig?" Oh, wieso musste Nengwe nur immer so überpünktlich sein? "Ja, gleich!" Kaum, dass sie von draußen sein gemurmeltes "Geh und sieh einmal nach ihr" vernahm, kam auch schon Amrûn ins Zimmer gehopst. "Mae govannen, Lieblingsfreundin!" flötete sie zuckersüß. "Fertig?" "Aber sicher!" Nachdrücklich schlug Nani ihre Schranktür zu und folgte ihrer Freundin, ein letztes Mal tief durchatmend, hinaus auf die Straße.  
  
Auf dem Weg durch das Dorf, wo bereits reges Treiben herrschte, nahm Nengwe seine Kusine unauffällig zur Seite. "Wie ist es, redest du heute Abend mit ihm?" "Sei unbesorgt, das ist bereits geschehen." gab sie schnippisch zurück, doch Nengwe überging ihren unwilligen Tonfall schlichtweg und starrte sie geradezu entgeistert an. "Du hast schon mit ihm geredet? Und?"  
  
"Oh, es ist wunderbar gelaufen! Er hat sofort bemerkt, dass ich ihn für dich bespitzeln soll, und hat mich dementsprechend bloßgestellt." murrte sie missbilligend. "Und ehe du auch nur daran denkst: Vergiss es! Ich werde mich hüten, auch nur ein weiteres Wort mit ihm zu wechseln, verlass dich darauf." Nengwe seufzte. "Und was jetzt? Du hast Recht, ein zweites Mal werde ich dich kaum schicken können, nicht im Ablauf der angebrochenen Ewigkeit. Dann können wir nur hoffen, dass er früher oder später selbst zur Vernunft kommt, und wenn ich ehrlich bin –was ich schließlich immer bin-", setzte er augenzwinkernd hinzu, "- wäre es mir lieber, eher denn später."  
  
Auch Nani seufzte und setzte eben zu einer Antwort an, als Amrûn ihre Schritte verlangsamte und wieder neben ihnen auftauchte. "Wunderschön ist das alles hier, nicht wahr? Was habt ihr beiden denn zu flüstern?" "Nichts, kein Grund zur Beunruhigung. Ich nehme dir deinen Schatz schon nicht." erwiderte Nani lächelnd, und zu Nengwe gewandt meinte sie: "Es wird sicher alles ins Lot kommen." Kurze Zeit später schon erreichten sie den Dorfplatz.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bereits vor Sonnenuntergang hatte das Fest begonnen, die Sonne blinzelte noch immer müde durch das hohe Blattgewölbe Düsterwalds und über der Lichtung im Zentrum des Dorfes, spannte sich der Himmel in seinem klarsten blau. Bereits jetzt waren alle ausgelassen am Feiern und vergnügten sich beim Tanzen oder einem netten Schwätzchen während des Essens und unter alten Freunden. Anfangs standen die Meisten noch recht scheu herum oder bildeten Grüppchen, die sich untereinander getrennt die Zeit vertrieben, doch inzwischen hatte man zum Tanz aufgespielt und jegliche Hemmungen und jede Zurückhaltung fiel von den Elben ab.  
  
Es tanzte wahrlich ein jeder mit jedem: Die Palastwache mit der einfachen Dorfelbin und die Edeldame mit dem Sohn des Jägers, ebenso wie sich auch der König selbst unter das "gewöhnliche" Volk gemischt hatte. Heute einmal, wenigstens einen Abend lang, sollten Rang und Herkunft keine Rolle mehr spielen.  
  
Legolas tanzte nicht – er war bester Motivation auf der Suche nach Nengwe. Wegen der weiträumigeren Ausweichmöglichkeiten nach außen hin war es hier auf dem Dorfplatz bei weitem nicht so voll wie bei anderen Festlichkeiten im Schlosshof, dennoch hatte der Prinz einige Mühe, sich seinen Weg durch die Menge zu bahnen.  
  
Nengwe stand mit Amrûn und – Legolas verlangsamte seine Schritte und kämpfte gegen den inneren Drang an, auf der Stelle umzukehren – Eamané, die gerade darin vertieft schien, ihre Umgebung aufmerksam zu beobachten, scheinbar ziellos in einiger Entfernung herum.  
  
Wie zufällig streifte Nanis Blick dabei den seinen, sie riss erstaunt die Augen auf, ehe sie sich fast hastig wieder abwendete und sich dann fröhlich an ihre Freunde wandte, als wäre er gar nicht da gewesen. Legolas blieb verwirrt stehen und runzelte die Stirn. Was sollte dieses merkwürdige Benehmen?  
  
Langsam wusste er wirklich nicht mehr, was er von ihr halten sollte. Auf der einen Seite wirkte sie fast zutraulich und aufs Höchste vertrauenerweckend, auch machte sie den Eindruck, als wollte sie durchaus mit ihm in Kontakt bleiben, auf der anderen Seite behandelte sie ihn doch immer wie eine hochrangige Respektsperson und hielt ständig gebührenden, geradezu unpersönlichen Abstand. Und irgendwo dazwischen lag sie selbst, eine Mischung aus Neugierde und Scheu, Zuneigung und Ablehnung, so schien es ihm. Eine explizite Analyse, musste er sich eingestehen, und das, obwohl er doch selbst nicht wusste, wie er zu ihr stehen sollte. Wie kam es dazu, dass sie, eine so unwichtig erscheinende Zufallsbekanntschaft, es schaffte, ihn derartig aus dem Konzept zu bringen?  
  
Wie lange war es her, dass er sich von einem weiblichen Wesen angezogen gefühlt hatte... Beinahe war es zu etwas wie einem Prinzip geworden, sich von solchen Gefühlsregungen fern zu halten, und jetzt wollte so einfach dieses Mädchen daherkommen, und seine Prinzipien vollkommen über den Haufen werfen? Nein, das wollte er sicher nicht zulassen.  
  
Noch immer zögernd setzte er seinen Weg fort. Schließlich hatte er noch immer nicht mit Nengwe gesprochen! Doch wie sollte er es anfangen?  
  
Und vor allem: Wie würde er reagieren?  
  
Noch einmal tief durchatmend trat er die wenigen letzten Schritte auf seinen Freund zu und legte ihm vertraulich die Hand auf die Schulter. "Nengwe? Kann ich für einen Moment mit dir sprechen?" Nengwe lächelte süffisant, während er Legolas abschätzig musterte. Dann zuckte er die Schultern, nickte den beiden Mädchen rasch zu und ließ sich von dem Prinzen vom Fest weg in eine ruhigere Seitengasse führen, wo sie stehen blieben. Es wurde nun leidlich schnell dunkel und schon waren einzelne Personen kaum noch mehr denn schemenhafte Schatten in der hereinbrechenden Dämmerung.  
  
"Ich... weiß, was du sagen willst." meinte er und hob beschwichtigend die Hand, ehe Legolas auch nur zum Sprechen ansetzen konnte. Dieser verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, zog die Augenbrauen hoch und blickte ihn mit unverhohlener Neugierde an.  
  
"So? Und was wäre das?"  
  
Nengwe grinste breit. "Du willst dich entschuldigen!"  
  
Oh, das fing ja gut an! Wahrscheinlich hatte er ebendies vorgehabt, doch das hatte ihm dieser arrogante Elb jetzt wohl gründlich vermasselt.  
  
"Und wie kommst du darauf, dass ich das tun sollte?" erwiderte er stattdessen.  
  
Auf einmal wurde Nengwe ernst. "Weil auch ich mich entschuldigen sollte."  
  
Legolas war sprachlos. Was immer er erwartet hatte, dies war es sicher nicht gewesen. Verwirrt beobachtete er, wie sein Freund sich unter scheinbar größter Anstrengung händeringend einmal um die eigene Achse drehte, ehe er fortfuhr. "Es war nicht richtig, deine Gespräche zu belauschen, und vielleicht auch nicht, Eamané zu dir zu schicken, damit sie dich, wie du vermutlich denkst, 'ausspioniert'. Doch du musst wissen, dass ich mich um dich sorge." Während er dem lauschte, lehnte sich Legolas mit noch immer verschränkten Armen gegen den Baumstamm direkt hinter sich und runzelte leicht die Stirn. Seine Miene verfinsterte sich zusehends.  
  
"Sag mal, wieso muss ich mir neuerdings eigentlich ständig anhören, man mache sich Sorgen um mich? Glaubt ihr, ich käme allein nicht mehr zurecht? Oder-" setzte er zu einer neuerlichen Abfuhr an, doch Nengwe unterbrach ihn barsch.  
  
"Nein Legolas, hör bitte auf! Ich habe keine Lust, schon wieder mit dir zu streiten! Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass ich Fehler gemacht habe, und auch, dass ich noch in Zukunft so manche machen werde, aber es kann nicht viel falsch daran sein, sich um einen guten Freund zu sorgen." Mit einiger Mühe schluckte er den Zorn hinunter, der in ihm aufzuwallen drohte und streckte Legolas die Hand hin. "Bitte lass uns diesen kindischen Unsinn vergessen."  
  
'Wann werde ich es nur jemals schaffen, ihm ernstlich böse zu sein?' dachte jener mit einem innerlichen Seufzen und ergriff dann seinerseits Nengwes ausgestreckte Hand, jedoch nicht, ohne ihn noch ein letztes Mal in seine Schranken zu weisen.  
  
"Also schön. Aber bitte versuche wenigstens, mich mein eigenes Leben leben zu lassen. Ich bin ein großer Junge."  
  
"Nun, versprechen kann ich natürlich nichts, aber ich werde mir Mühe geben!" entgegnete Nengwe mit seinem offenherzigsten Lächeln.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zurück am Festplatz fand Nengwe nur noch Nani vor, die allein an derselben Stelle stand, wo er sie zurückgelassen hatte, und ihn offensichtlich erwartete. "Und? Wie siehts aus?" Ungeduldig wippte sie auf den Fußballen auf und ab und biss sich gespannt auf die Lippe, was ihm unwillkürlich ein Lächeln entlockte. Was wohl war am Nachmittag zwischen den beiden gewesen? "Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich habe mit ihm geredet und mich mit ihm ausgesöhnt." Nur schwer unterdrückte er das plötzliche Verlangen, ihr vor lauter Erleichterung einfach um den Hals zu fallen und strahlte sie nur breit an. Nani machte die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der er dies sagte, jedoch leicht misstrauisch.  
  
"Wirklich? So einfach- 'und wir verstehen uns wieder'?" Nengwe nickte.  
  
"Ja, wirklich. Es ist gut. Du hattest wohl Recht, vielleicht habe ich versucht, aus einer Mücke einen Olifanten zu machen."  
  
"Möglich, aber vielleicht besser ein bisschen zu vorsichtig, als zu wenig, wie?"  
  
"Nun, das mit Sicherheit." Kaum fand er einen Weg, seine Zufriedenheit auszudrücken, um nicht daran zu ersticken. Doch mit einem Mal, erst jetzt, als er sich genauer umsah, bemerkte er Amrûns Abwesenheit und sah sich suchend nach ihr um.  
  
"Wo ist sie?" murmelte er, mehr zu sich selbst denn zu Nani, jedoch überflüssigerweise, da diese seine Gedanken bereits sowieso erraten hatte.  
  
"Sie ist gleich nach dir gegangen – da hinten am Tisch sitzt sie!" Mit der Hand deutete sie auf einen voll besetzten Tisch nur wenige Meter entfernt, an dem Amrûn mit einigen Freunden saß und sich scheinbar angeregt mit einem jungen Elben unterhielt, der Nani vage bekannt vorkam.  
  
"Wer ist das da neben ihr?" fragte sie an Nengwe gewandt. "Mir war, als hätte ich ihn schon einmal gesehen..."  
  
"Oh, das-" sofort bemerkte Nani die Bitterkeit, die sich in seine Stimme schlich, während er sprach, "- das ist Fingon Taralhôm, und es ist gut möglich, dass du ihn kennst. Er arbeitet auch für Hîruin, wir haben ihn gesehen, als ich dich das erste Mal zu ihm brachte – erinnerst du dich an den Elben, den er so gescholten hat? Nun, er hatte es sicher verdient. Ist ein ziemlicher Schnösel, dieser Fingon, wenn du mich fragst. Aber was soll man erwarten? Wenn einer schon _Fingon_ heißt!" demonstrativ rümpfte er die Nase. Eamané nickte, was entgegen Nengwes Annahme aber nur heißen sollte, dass sie ihm überhaupt zugehört hatte, dann allerdings stutzte sie.  
  
"Nengwe, kann es vielleicht sein, dass du _eifersüchtig _bist?"  
  
"Ich? Glaubst du denn, ich hätte einen Grund dazu?"  
  
"Das kann ich nicht sagen, schließlich kenne ich ihn nicht! Für seinen Namen kann er wohl nichts, und auf mich wirkt er eigentlich wie ein recht netter Kerl. Amrûn hat keinen schlechten Geschmack, wenn du das meinst." Sie grinste.  
  
"Doch wie gesagt, ich kenne ihn nicht."  
  
"Amrûn dafür umso besser! Sie ist schließlich deine beste Freundin."  
  
"Ja, und deine Lebensabschnittsgefährtin!"  
  
Nengwe lachte laut auf. "Meine _bitte was_?"  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf über so viel Unverständnis. "Lebensabschnittsgefährtin!"  
  
Das wiederum ließ Nengwe den Kopf schütteln, doch ein breites Grinsen konnte er sich dabei nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Jedenfalls habe ich Besseres zu tun, als zuzusehen, wie meine _Lebensabschnittsgefährtin_ ihren Spaß mit einem anderen hat. Ich werde sehen, ob man mich noch irgendwo braucht, dann bin ich wenigstens beschäftigt. Ach ja, und falls ich Legolas irgendwo begegnen sollte, schicke ich ihn dir her, schließlich möchte ich ja nicht, dass du dich langweilst."  
  
Nani wollte gerade zu einer wütenden Antwort ansetzen, doch Nengwe hatte es als klüger erachtet, sich mit einem schelmischen Zwinkern aus dem Staub zu machen.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Soviel zum ersten Teil des Dritten... Tut mir ja Leid, dass ich euch so lange hingehalten hab... Ach, und noch was wegen der Aníra – Sache (nein ich verrate nix hehe)... Wollte nur an merken, nein, ich bin nicht größenwahnsinnig. Habe nämlich keineswegs die Figur aus der Geschichte nach mir sondern umgekehrt mich nach ihr benannt. Ich bin eine der Wechselhaften, die überall anders heißen und brauchte, da alles andere weg war und meine Anmeldung als Eamané scheiterte, auf die Schnelle nen neuen Nick und weil ich eine wahnsinnig einfallslose Namensgeberin bin hehe Nur so am Rande, lol.  
  
at) Sindarinwa: Es stimmt schon, ich stelle den unantastbaren Liebling teilweise schon extrem negativ dar. Fürchte allerdings, dass sich das trotz mancher Handlungskurven so schnell nicht ändern wird. Manchmal ärgerts mich ja selbst, aber dann denke ich mir wieder: "Hey was solls, dann stellst du eben nicht nur immer das Gute dar!" Und ich denke, dass das auch ein wesentliches Charaktermerkmal der Geschichte ist...  
  
at) Gwiwi, Lothy: Danke, Kinners lol Spekuliert nur schön weiter, ich liiebe das!  
  
at) ondra: Dankeschön, knuddel, Hoffentlich bleibst du mir trotz meiner Launen treu :)  
  
at) Idri: Versuche jetzt verstärkt mit Cliffhängern zu arbeiten, muahaha. Aber das mit dem Traum wird eh erst im 2. Teil (der FF!) aufgelöst, auch wenn ich sie vielleicht noch ein bisserl leiden lasse...  
  
at) Rinae: Der Prolog (muss es natürlich heißen, nicht Epilog, ich Depp) hat dich also geködert? Super, das war ja eigentlich auch der Zweck, aber ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass es seinen Zweck nicht erfüllt hat, weil so gar niemand drauf angesprungen ist... Aber es kann natürlich gut sein, dass viele das einfach überlesen und gleich mit der Geschichte anfangen... summsumm  
  
at) Tina: Ach spitze, dass du hergefunden hast, freu. Hoffe, du liest weiter! Ich dachte wirklich, du hättest mich vergessen! Werde mich demnächst mal bei dir melden, weil wir langsam die Dresdensache im Oktober planen sollen... Deine Spekulationen mag ich übrigens auch... ps. mich natürlich zungerausstreck  
  
Also, reviewt fleißig, dann kommt ganz, ganz bald der 2. Teil des Kaps, und ich mach mich jetzt erst mal dran, meine Schreibblockade zu überwinden und endlich das 4. Kap fertig zu schreiben... Ich hoffe, dass es da draußen irgendwo noch mehr Leute gibt, die mein Geschreibsel lesen und, dass sie sich irgendwann mal melden. In diesem Sinne,  
  
Aníra _

_ps. entschuldigt bitte die Umgestaltung, aber man setzt mir hier Sterne u.ä. nicht um. Mist._


	4. Mittsommer Teil 2

**A/N: **So… neuer Teil, neues Glück… Ich hoffe ja, dass Elemmire Recht hat und es da draußen noch mehr Leute gibt, die das hier lesen. Meldet euch doch bitte!

**3. Kapitel**

**Mittsommer**

_**2. Teil**_

Während Eamané noch damit beschäftigt war, sich irgendeine Gemeinheit für ihren Cousin auszudenken, tauchte kurze Zeit später, es waren erst wenige Minuten vergangen, seit Nengwe verschwunden war, wirklich Legolas bei ihr auf. Ob er jedoch aus freien Stücken gekommen war oder Nengwe ihn tatsächlich geschickt hatte, wollte sie so genau lieber gar nicht wissen.Um genau zu sein, schlich der Prinz sich von hinten an sie heran, in seiner frisch gewonnenen guten Laune nur knapp dem Verlangen widerstehend, ihr die Augen zuzuhalten, und wisperte ihr direkt über die Schulter.

"Mae govannen, meine schönste Lady! Möge euch der Abend wohl gesonnen sein."

Genervt verdrehte Nani die Augen. Hatte man hier denn niemals seine Ruhe?

Ständig wurde man belagert von irgendwelchen verrückten oder fanatischen Elben, die entweder tanzen wollten oder sie sonst irgendwie zu beschlagnahmen gedachten. Es war bei weitem nicht das erste Mal an diesem Abend – und jetzt kam auch noch der Königssohn an!

Andere Elbinnen hätten sich vermutlich um seine Gesellschaft geradezu gerissen, ihr jedoch ging er nur auf die Nerven. Fast schon machte sie sich deswegen Vorwürfe. "Wollt ihr mich anfrozzeln?" entgegnete sie, als sie sich zu ihm herumdrehte, eine Spur bitterer, als sie es vielleicht gewollt hatte. "Der werte Herr Berater Eurer Majestät ist mir heute Abend schon zur Genüge auf die Nerven gefallen, als dass ich auch noch euch nötig hätte."

Nicht zum ersten Mal, und wie sie hoffte, auch nicht zum letzten, war Eamané gezwungen, Legolas in die Augen zu sehen, und diesmal sah sie etwas in seinem Blick, das sie nicht genau zu deuten vermochte, doch beschlich sie das bedrückende Gefühl, dass er ihr ernstlich beleidigt war.

Gekränkt blickte er sie an. Was hatte er denn nun schon wieder falsch gemacht? Lag es an ihr, oder stellte er sich wirklich so tollpatschig an?

"Entschuldigt, ich wollte euch nicht belästigen. Es ist nur-" murmelte er hilflos, doch nahm er bereits wahr, wie das Mädchen sich auf die Lippe biss und ihn damit begreifen ließ, dass sie ihn wohl nicht hatte kränken wollen. Dennoch wich er ein paar Schritte zur Seite aus, als wolle er ihr aus dem Weg gehen, ganz und gar nicht der Sitte von Rang und Untertänigkeit entsprechend. Nani wusste nicht recht, was sie hier tat, denn einerseits beunruhigte sie seine Gesellschaft und besonders das peinliche Schweigen, das sich zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet hatte, andererseits aber wollte sie ihn auch nicht so einfach gehen lassen.

Doch wieso? Was war plötzlich an diesem Adeligen, das ihr dermaßen den Kopf verdrehte? Verärgert über sich selbst wandte sie sich von ihm ab, sich noch immer ihrem Verlangen widersetzend, einfach abzuhauen.

Zum Glück war es dann Legolas selbst, der die Situation rettete, denn er rang sich nach einigem Zögern dazu durch, sie erneut anzusprechen, über ihre ablehnende Haltung schlicht hinweggehend: "Was würdet ihr von einem kleinen Spaziergang halten? Ich weiß, das ging beim letzten Mal gehörig schief, doch ich denke, es gibt noch so einiges, was man sich zu sagen hat."

Innerlich lobte er sich dafür – sehr allgemein formuliert, und dennoch nicht unhöflich.

Eamané dagegen verwunderte diese Formulierung ein wenig. Was meinte er mit den Dingen, die sie sich angeblich zu sagen hätten? In ihren Ohren klang das arg nach einem Vorwurf, dabei erinnerte sie sich an nichts, was er ihr hätte zur Last legen können – zumindest nicht seit dem vergangenen Nachmittag, ein Patzer, von dem sie geglaubt hätte, er wäre bereits aus dem Weg geräumt worden. Trotzdem willigte sie ein und trottete, bis sie den Festplatz verlassen und die weitaus ruhigeren Dorfwege erreicht hatten, leicht nervös hinter Legolas drein.

Während sie schweigend nebeneinander hergingen, konnte Legolas es nicht unterlassen, sie ständig aus den Augenwinkeln heraus zu beobachten.

Das erste, was ihm an ihr auffiel, war, dass sie das gleiche Kleid trug, wie schon zu seinem Begrüßungsfest; es war hellblau und reichte fast bis zum Boden, ihre Schultern aber waren frei. Ihren Hals zierte eine dünne Silberkette mit einem ebenfalls silbernen Anhänger in Form eines Schmetterlings und ihr langes, dunkles Haar fiel ihr in sanften Wellen um die Schultern. Sie sah wirklich bezaubernd aus.

Unwillkürlich entfuhr ihm ein leises Seufzen, woraufhin sie ihm einen verwunderten Blick zuwarf.

So lange hatte er versucht, erfolgreich versucht, Vergangenes zu verdrängen, und nun wurde alles wieder aufgewühlt, und, so schmerzhaft es auch sein mochte, langsam wurde Legolas klar, dass er wohl nur jemals damit fertig werden konnte, wenn er endlich anfing, es zu verarbeiten und damit abzuschließen.

Es war mit Sicherheit kein Zufall, dass es ausgerechnet Eamané war, durch die er dies erfuhr.

Die warme Sommernacht war erfüllt von Musik und Gesang, welche vom fernen Dorfplatz herüberwehten und die Luft war schwer vom Geruch süßen Weins und Essens, heruntergebrannten Wachses und anderer, nur noch schwer greifbarer Dinge, die sich mit den normalen, sonst vorherrschenden Waldgerüchen vermengten: der Duft von Laub und Moos, den Bäumen und feuchter Erde. Schweren Herzens gestand sich der Elbenprinz ein, dass er selbst nicht wirklich wusste, _was_ genau er mit ihr reden sollte.

Jeder Vorwand war ihm recht, sie jetzt nicht gehen lassen zu müssen.

"Wie… geht es deinem Bogen?" überwand er sich schließlich.

"Oh- gut! Er ist fertig und ich habe ihn auch schon des Öfteren benutzt."

Er lächelte und starrte sie für einen Moment lang verträumt an, hatte sich jedoch rasch wieder unter Kontrolle.

"Das ist schön! Ich hatte schon befürchtet, du hättest es tatsächlich aufgegeben."

_Du_ hättest es aufgegeben… Was nur sollte das jetzt? Welche Taktik mochte er wohl verfolgen?

Nani ließ sich nichts von ihrer Verwunderung anmerken, stattdessen entfuhr ihr ein Lachen.

"Das hatte ich auch vor, aber ich habe es dann doch nicht übers Herz gebracht!"

Legolas kam nicht umhin, festzustellen, dass sie lachend noch viel hübscher war. Natürlich entging Nani seine schwärmenden Blicke keinesfalls, doch sie versuchte, es zu ignorieren.

"Bist du gut? Im Bogenschießen, meine ich?"

Sie zuckte etwas ratlos die Schultern.

"Weiß nicht, professionell gelernt habe ich es ja nie, ich kann eben nur jenes, das ich mir selbst angeeignet habe."

Er fragte sich, wie viel das wohl sein mochte, ohne seine Frage auszusprechen, während er fast überdeutlich merkte, wie das Gespräch (oder vielmehr das bisschen, was je an Gespräch da gewesen war) abzudriften begann.

Wieder streifte sie sein Blick, und wieder blieb er unweigerlich an ihr hängen.

Mit einem Mal wurde ihm klar, wie er sich hier benahm, wie ein liebeskranker Halbwüchsiger nämlich!

Nicht wenig erschreckt über sich selbst biss er sich auf die Lippe und mied, sie länger anzusehen.

Eamané seufzte auf.

Alles an dieser Situation war falsch.

Es war ein Katz-und-Maus-Spiel, nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Sosehr sie sich verstellte und ungewollt in eine Maske zwängte, sosehr wusste sie, dass auch Legolas sich nicht als der gab, der er war.

Seine ganze Art, diese Fassade, die sie beide vor sich aufbauten, war so unwirklich, dass Nani fast glaubte, sie mit Händen greifen zu können.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie von ihm halten sollte, von seinem ständig wechselnden Wesen, was er von ihr wollte, wieso sie hier waren, und ebenso wenig wusste sie, was _sie _wollte, was sie hier tat oder warum sie sich von seiner bloßen Anwesenheit mit einem Mal dermaßen einlullen ließ.

Dennoch blieb ihr nichts zu tun, also verfiel sie wieder in Schweigen.

Bald darauf schon fanden sie sich, nachdem sie einen weiten Kreis durch das Dorf gegangen waren, ganz in der Nähe des Festplatzes wieder, wo trotz des vorangeschrittenen Abends natürlich noch ausgelassen gefeiert wurde.

Die meisten der Elben hatten bereits weit mehr als nur zwei bis drei Becher des guten Esgarother Weins intus, und obwohl ihnen die berauschende Wirkung des Alkohols bei weitem nicht so zusetzte wie beispielsweise den Menschen, war man inzwischen dementsprechend fröhlich. Je näher sie dem bunten Treiben kamen, das sich sosehr von der stillen, dunklen Nacht um sie herum unterschied, desto heller und mitreißender zogen die hellen Lichter der Lampions und Fackeln überall und die Meute der Feiernden Nani in ihren Bann. Langsam traten sie an das Geschehen heran, darauf bedacht, von den wild tanzenden Elben nicht einfach umgerannt zu werden.

Es gab inzwischen kaum mehr jemanden, der noch am Rande saß oder stand und nicht ungestüm umher preschte.

Nani hatte plötzlich das dringende Bedürfnis, ihre angestaute Unbehaglichkeit loszuwerden, indem sie sich mitten ins Getümmel stürzte, doch wiedereinmal kam der Prinz ihr zuvor. "Möchtest du vielleicht tanzen?" fragte er und bot ihr seinen Arm.

Überrascht blickte sie ihn an, ohne jedoch auf seine Geste zu reagieren. Hatte Legolas sie etwa gerade zum Tanzen aufgefordert? _Sie? _Und wieso eigentlich nicht? Immerhin war ihr Cousin sein bester Freund und sie gab sich ja auch redlich Mühe, ihn besser kennenzulernen.

Ohne weiterhin ihre Antwort abzuwarten, nahm er sie bei der Hand und zog sie in Richtung Tanzfläche. Sie war viel zu perplex, um überhaupt wahrzunehemen, was gerade geschah, geschweige denn, sich zu wehren, und ergab sich so schließlich seinem Drängen, indem sie sich zögernden Schrittes von ihm in die Menge führen ließ. Als sie endlich nahe den Spielleuten einen lichteren Platz zwischen den Tanzenden fanden, ließ Legolas ihre Hand los und jede Faser ihres Körpers schien zu elektrisieren, als er sehr vorsichtig seine Arme um ihre Taille schlang und sie zärtlich näher an sich zog.

In eben jenem Moment änderte sich die Musik, und eine langsame, ruhigere Melodie umfloss die beiden, als sie ebenso langsam begannen, sich zuerst auf der Stelle zu bewegen und dann mit kleinen, bedächtigen Schritten anfingen, ihre Kreise zu ziehen.

Unruhig legte Nani ihre Hände um seine Schultern, noch immer nicht recht wissend, was sie von dieser Situation halten konnte, während ihr ungewollt tausende winziger Schauer den Rücken hinab jagten. Zuerst hielt sie noch allen ihr möglichen Abstand zu seinem Körper und seiner Umarmung, doch um sie herum wurde es mit einem Mal immer voller und enger, was sie unweigerlich ihm immer näher kommen ließ.

Als sie ihm so nahe war, fühlte sie sich zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben wirklich klein, denn sie reichte Legolas gerade einmal bis zum Kinn.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie mit ihrem Kopf anfangen sollte, wandte sich einmal nach links, dann wieder nach rechts, ohne eine bequeme Position zu finden, und versuchte beinahe verzweifelt, sich nicht von seiner betörenden Aura einlullen zu lassen, was ein, wie ihr rasch klar wurde, unmögliches Unterfangen darstellte.

Plötzlich fuhr Legolas, wahrlich eingeengt von allen Seiten, in einer scheinbar unbedachten Bewegung mit der Hand über ihren Rücken, was ihr den Atem nahm und ihre Knie nachgeben ließ.

Nicht länger Herr ihrer selbst schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und ließ ihren Kopf an seine Brust sinken.

Legolas blickte für einen Moment überrascht auf, dann lächelte er.

Auch er lehnte seinen Kopf nun gegen den ihren und fasste sie noch ein wenig fester, worüber sie im Augenblick sehr froh war, wusste sie doch nicht mehr, wie sie sich hätte auf den Beinen halten sollen, hätte er sie plötzlich losgelassen. Ihr Puls raste und alles in ihr schien zu vibrieren, was ihn jedoch nur dazu veranlasste, fortzufahren, ihr beruhigend den Rücken zu streicheln.

Schon bald ließ ihr Zittern unter seinen Berührungen nach und sie wurde ganz ruhig, ließ sich von ihm führen und umfangen von der tiefen Geborgenheit in seinen Armen.

Sie vernahm seinen Herzschlag, spürte, wie seine Brust sich langsam hob und senkte wenn er atmete und fühlte seinen warmen Atem in ihrem Nacken.

Bald ergab sie sich vollkommen seiner Leitung, wurde eins mit ihm und der Musik und verlor sich in diesem Moment, von dem sie sich sosehr wünschte, dass er nie enden möge.

Heiß stiegen die Tränen in ihm auf, als er dieses zerbrechliche Wesen in seinen Armen hielt, es tröstete und ihm Schutz gewährte, obgleich vielleicht er selbst es war, der Schutz brauchte.

Hilflos vergrub er sein Gesicht in ihrem langen dunklen Haar, von dem ein unendlich zarter Blumenduft ausging.

Wo bist du, dachte er immer und immer wieder, flüsterte es in ihr Ohr und vor sich in die Nacht, während er in kreisenden Bewegungen über ihren Rücken fuhr.

Seine Augen wurden feucht, er konnte und wollte nicht verhindern, dass er sich verlor, für einen kurzen Moment glaubte, alles wäre in Ordnung, auch wenn er tief in sich wusste, dass es das nie wieder sein würde.

Es war nicht dieses Mädchen, das ihn errettete, nicht Nani, die ihn alles um sich herum vergessen ließ, es war Aníra, der sie in Wesen und Erscheinung so ähnlich war, wie sie es nur sein konnte; das Licht in ihren Augen und das Feuer in ihren Bewegungen.

Er verlor alles, was geschehen war, dass sie nicht mehr hier war, um ihn zu halten, nichts mehr zählte, außer hier zu sein, hier und jetzt und sie zu dieser Musik an sich gepresst zu halten, in einer Umarmung, die niemals enden würde.

Um sie herum lichtete sich der Platz, doch die Musik hörte nicht auf zu spielen, langsam wurde der Ring, den die Elben um sie herum zogen, größer, alle hatten aufgehört zu tanzen und blickten nun atemlos auf ihren Prinzen und die junge Frau in seinen Armen, wie sie sich, die Augen fest geschlossen, im sanften Klang der Musik über den Platz bewegten.

Wie ein Traum erstreckte sich der Abend um sie herum, über ihnen silbern glitzernd das Firmament und in seinem Zentrum Undómiel, der all sein Licht nur auf sie zu lenken schien.

Außen lag der Festplatz, hinter dem sich der Düsterwald erstreckte, dunkel und behütend in der stillen Nacht, und die Ebenen Mittelerdes und alles um sie herum schien mit einem Male nur noch zu existieren, um für Legolas und Eamané da zu sein, sie zu beschützen und zu umringen; und so verblieben sie, langsam kreisend in ihrem Zirkel, bis der letzte Ton der Melodie verklang und alles um sie herum zusammenbrach, die Welt und der Boden unter ihren Füßen und sie sicher dorthin zurückbrachte, von woher er sie hatte genommen.

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen beobachtete er seinen Sohn, wie er sich scheinbar tief zufrieden über die Tanzfläche bewegte, sah, wie immer mehr Elben auf die beiden aufmerksam wurden und der Platz sich immer mehr lichtete, bis schließlich alle einen Kreis um sie gebildet hatten und ihnen schweigend zusahen.

Ohne seinen Blick von ihnen zu wenden, winkte Thranduil Nengwe zu sich heran, der mit wenigen Schritten herbeigeeilt kam, sich, den linken Arm auf dem Rücken, räusperte und dann militärisch gerade neben ihm stehen blieb.

"Euer Majestät?"

"Nengwe, wer ist das Mädchen dort, mit dem mein Sohn tanzt?"

Ein verschmitztes Lächeln trat auf das Gesicht seines Beraters, als er meinte: "_Das_, Euer Majestät, ist Eamané Alcarin, meine Kusine zweiten Grades, ein sehr nettes Mädchen- stammt übrigens aus sehr gutem Hause-"

"Ist ja gut. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, das könnte _dein_ Werk sein?"

Nengwe wippte unruhig auf den Fußballen vor und zurück, leicht gekränkt über die unwirsche Unterbrechung seines unterschätzt wertvollen Redeflusses. "Gewiss, Hoheit, wie immer." Er lächelte gequält. "Wenn er mich nicht hätte, wäre euer Sohn wohl nie dazu gekommen, ein Wesen vom anderen Geschlecht auch nur anzusehen!"

Wieder unterbrach ihn der König mit einer abwertenden Handbewegung, woraufhin er widerwillig in Schweigen verfiel.

Thranduil griff hinter sich, zog einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich umständlich darauf, noch immer ohne – hätte er es nicht besser gewusst, Nengwe hätte gesagt verträumten – Blick von Legolas und Nani loszureißen.

"Er scheint in seinem Geschmack von Frauen sehr konstant zu sein…", murmelte er ein wenig belustigt.

Nengwe ließ das Glas, das er eben noch in der Hand gehalten hatte, fallen, sodass es am Boden zerschellte, schenkte dem jedoch keine Beachtung.

Es war die Lösung.

Was der König gerade unbedacht vor sich hingesagt hatte, eröffnete Nengwe ungeahnte Wege der Mutmaßungen.

Mit einem Mal fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen: Das ergab alles einen Sinn!

Seine Rückkehr, die Geschichte mit Eamané… Es war alles so klar!

Er schaffte es kaum, einen logischen Gedanken zu fassen.

Wieso nur war ihm das nicht schon früher aufgefallen?

Oder täuschte er sich doch?

Er musste dringend mit Legolas darüber reden.

Jedoch – nicht mehr heute Abend, dachte Nengwe mit gedrückter Laune, das Leben war zu lang, um solch kurze Momente durch übertriebene Eile zu zerstören.

"Nengwe? Ich möchte, dass du das ein wenig im Auge behältst. Nicht wahr? Wie immer.", durchbrach die tiefe Stimme des Königs schließlich die Ruhe, er schmunzelte.

"In… In Ordnung."

Thranduil nickte zufrieden.

"Wegtreten."

Da ihm nicht mehr einfiel, was er noch zu sagen hätte, verabschiedete sich Nengwe mit einem fahrigen Nicken von Thranduil und stakste dann, mit der Hand noch immer ein imaginäres Glas umfassend, wie in Trance davon.

Als sich Nanis Verstand nach scheinbar einer halben Ewigkeit wieder einschaltete und sie sich entgegen allem inneren Sträuben endlich dazu zwang, die Augen zu öffnen und sich vorsichtig aus Legolas´ Umarmung zu winden, hatte sich der Platz längst wieder weitestgehend gefüllt, sodass sie von den seltsamen Vorkommnissen der letzten Minuten (oder waren es Stunden?) nichts mitbekam.

"Legolas?"

Er schrak überrascht hoch und starrte sie für einen Moment lang verständnislos an, als müsse er erst darüber nachdenken, wer sie war und wo er sich befand.

Ruckartig, jedoch nicht williger als Nani selbst schüttelte er den Kopf und wurde seiner so rasch wieder Herr.

Kurz noch starrte er sie gedankenverloren an, doch wurde es langsam an der Zeit, ihrem fragenden Blick etwas zu erwidern, und so sagte er das erste, was ihm einfiel, in der Hoffnung, die Situation irgendwie zu überretten.

Was bloß hatte er während des Tanzes nur gedacht und was laut ausgesprochen?

"Wann hast du denn vor, heute Abend nach Hause zu gehen?"

Sie sah ihn überrascht an. "Wie- willst du mich loswerden?"

"Im Gegenteil, ich dachte nur, vielleicht könnte ich dich noch auf etwas zu trinken einladen?", entgegnete er schlagfertig.

Fast schien es ihm , als wolle sie Nein sagen, doch kehrte sein Selbstvertrauen rasch zurück, als er realisierte, dass sie seinem bittenden Blick ebensowenig gewachsen war, wie jede andere Frau vor ihr.

Er grinste.

"Nun?"

Nani seufzte laut auf und verdrehte gespielt theatralisch die Augen.

"Also schön, überredet."

Der Abend kühlte langsam ab und immer mehr Sterne zeigten sich erst scheu, dann offener am dunklen Himmelszelt und über dem Dorf stand die warme Luft und legte offen, dass die meisten Elben nicht vor dem Morgengrauen zur Ruhe kommen würden.

Sacht strich ein leichter Windhauch über ihr erhitztes Gesicht und kühlte angenehm, während Nani auf der Suche nach einem etwas abgelegeneren Tisch umherstreifte.

Das Licht und der blasse Feuerschein der zahllosen Fackeln fingen sich in ihren Augen und ließen sie erstrahlen wie zwei sehr helle Bernsteine.

Rasch fand sie, wonach sie suchte, ein unbesetztes Tischchen nahe der hohen Linde, die den Platz zum Süden hin begrenzte.

Tief seufzend ließ sie sich auf einen der beiden niedrigen Hocker sinken und stützte den Kopf in die Hände.

Mit einem traurigen Blick bedachte sie den bunten Lampion, der dicht über dem Tisch hing und von dem ein warmer Lichtschein ausging.

Sie stieß mit den Fingern dagegen, sodass er leicht vor ihr hin und her schwang und erlaubte es einmal mehr, dass ihre Gedanken abschweiften.

'Also, ich hätte hier um den Tisch doch besser nur zwei anstatt drei Lampions aufgehängt', dachte sie, immer weiter wegdriftend.

Legolas' Rückkehr riss sie jäh zurück in die Realität.

Etwas zögerlich stellte er zwei Becher Wein vor ihr auf den Tisch, er selbst jedoch schien gar nicht daran denken zu wollen, sich zu setzen.

Innerlich lachte Nani laut auf. Wie konnte es nur sein, dass Legolas Grünblatt, Prinz des Düsterwaldes, der Ringgefährte und glorreiche Krieger, Schwarm einer jeden Edelfrau von Mordor bis zu den Anfurten, sich gegenüber einem einzigen Mädchen nur so schusselig benahm?

Irgendwie süß, dachte sie bei sich. Aber vielleicht war es auch einfach so.

Vielleicht interpretierte man einfach zu viel hinein in den ach-so-strahlenden Helden indem man ihn pries und ihm Fehler oder Unsicherheiten nicht gewährte.

Sie blickte zu ihm auf, doch was sie sah, überraschte sie über die Maßen. In seinem Blick lag nicht etwa, wie sie vielleicht erwartet hätte, Unsicherheit oder gar Scheu, nein, sein Blick war fest und ruhte herrisch über dem ihren.

Eisige Kälte durchlief sie.

Er hielt sie gefangen und machte es ihr unmöglich, auch nur einen Finger zu rühren, selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte.

Doch das Schlimmste überhaupt war wohl, dass sie ihm gar nicht entfliehen _wollte_.

In seinen unglaublich blauen Augen lagen Kraft und Stärke und Eamané war sich sicher, in zwei tiefe Ozeane zu blicken, die sie umspülten und sie ertränkten, ihr den Boden unter den Füßen nahmen.

Sie war ihm hilflos ausgeliefert und wusste, dass er in eben diesem Moment mehr Macht über sie hatte, als es ihm mit jeder anderen Waffe jemals möglich gewesen wäre.

Er war jetzt wieder der Krieger, der er einst gewesen, und aus einem unerklärlichen Grund war sie nun sein Feind, dem es sich zu beweisen galt.

Hatte er ihre Gedanken gelesen?

Nach einer langen Minute, die sich für sie zu einer Ewigkeit dehnte, als ihr Körper steif und von einem steten Zittern gefoltert ward und ihre Augen vom endlosen Treiben in einem leer scheinenden Raum zu tränen begannen, ließ er sie endlich gehen – deutete ein kaum merkliches Nicken an und befreite sie von den Fesseln seines Blickes.

Verwirrt und entsetzt über das, was ihr soeben widerfahren war, riss sie sich ruckartig von ihm los und rückte ihren Stuhl instinktiv noch ein Stück nach hinten, ganz so, als wolle sie ihm auf diesem Wege entfliehen.

Ruhig setzte er sich auf den zweiten Stuhl, nahm einen der beiden Becher und reichte ihn ihr. Er war erstaunt und zugleich tief beeindruckt; noch niemals war er jemandem begegnet, der seinem Blick mit solcher Kraft standhielt. Er mochte gütig sein und ein treuer Freund, doch konnte er auch mit bloßer Willenskraft seinen Gegner brechen. Selbst seine größten Feinde waren irgendwann an ihm gescheitert – nur sie nicht.

Und er war stolz auf sie.

Er hatte sie verletzt und das tat ihm Leid, doch er wusste auch, dass es vonnöten gewesen war. Zwar nahm Nani ihm schließlich mit einigem Misstrauen den Wein aus der Hand, doch nur, um ihn gleich darauf wieder abzusetzen. In diesem Moment hätte sie ihm sogar zugetraut, dass er sie vergiften wollte.

Irgendetwas an ihm machte ihr plötzlich Angst. Er hatte in ihr Herz geblickt, ihr Innerstes nach außen gestülpt und in ihr gelesen wie in einem offenen Buch.

Legolas wusste um die Macht, die er, wenn er denn wollte, über seine Feinde wie auch seine Freunde haben konnte, und er wusste auch, dass Eamané über dieselben, man könnte sagen, Fähigkeiten verfügte und sie jederzeit auch einsetzen konnte, wenn _sie_ es nur wollte.

Einzig die Tatsache, dass er dabei ihr Opfer sein könnte, veranlasste ihn zur Beunruhigung.

Nani beobachtete eingeschüchtert, wie Legolas' Züge wieder weich wurden und seine ihr schon bekannte, tiefe Ruhe zurückkehrte.

Auch sie entspannte sich augenblicklich wieder großteils und schaffte es endlich, auszusprechen, was ihr durch den Kopf ging.

"Legolas, was sollte das?"

Natürlich, diese Frage musste kommen, doch damit hatte er gerechnet. "Was sollte was?", fragte er deshalb überzeugend unschuldig.

Eamané war klar, dass er nicht weiter darauf eingehen würde und beschloss deshalb, es vorerst darauf beruhen zu lassen, nicht zuletzt, weil der Prinz sie fragend und in bester Hundemanier anblickte, hoffte jedoch, dass er einmal von selbst darüber sprechen würde, irgendwann.

Sie nippte nun doch an dem Wein; es war das erste Mal seit längerem, dass sie Alkohol trank, weswegen ihr beträchtlich schnell wieder wärmer wurde.

Wiederum stützte sie ihr Kinn in die Handflächen und musterte den Prinzen, der sich soeben von einer vorbeischwirrenden Libelle hatte ablenken lassen.

Seine Unterarme lagen entspannt auf der Tischplatte, die Finger ineinander gekreuzt und die Schultern leicht nach vorne geneigt, und doch büßte er nichts von seiner würdevoll geraden, eben königlichen Haltung ein.

Die tiefe Melancholie, die Nani so wenig vermisst hatte, legte sich langsam und wie ein schwerer, dunkler Schleier wieder über sie, wobei es ihr unmöglich war zu sagen, ob dies von ihrer Umgebung und den lastenden Vorgängen um sie, oder doch nur von dem süßen, starken Wein herruhte.

"Legolas, was ist es, das dich so bekümmert?"

Leicht überrascht darüber, dass sie ihn so direkt ansprach, wandte er sich ihr wieder zu und lächelte matt, jedoch nur, bis er realisierte, _was_ sie ihn gerade gefragt hatte.

Sofort verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht. Sie blickte ihn unverwandt an und in ihren Augen lag ein deutliches Flehen.

"Bitte, rede mit mir! Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen."

Er blieb ihr die Antwort schuldig. Bekümmert senkte er das Haupt, wich ihrem Blick aus und starrte auf die Tischplatte.

Konnte sie denn nicht akzeptieren, dass es Dinge gab, über die er nicht reden, die er andere nicht wissen lassen wollte?

Nein, das konnte sie nicht. Ebensowenig wie er es gekonnt hatte.

Langsam sah er auf, beherrscht und gefasst, ganz entgegen seines eigentlichen Gefühlszustandes.

"Weißt du, es sind ein paar Dinge vorgefallen, vor langer Zeit schon, die verdrängt und vergessen waren. Vieles davon war belanglos-", er lächelte traurig und es fiel ihm schwer ihr diese letzte Aussage so direkt ins Gesicht zu lügen, "- doch bin ich vor der Wahrheit geflohen. Als ich nach langer Abwesenheit hierher zurückkam, hat etwas auch das zurückgebracht, alte Wunden aufgerissen."

Sein Blick schweifte wieder ab und blieb verloren über dem Festplatz hängen. Er hatte bei weitem nicht alles gesagt, das war Eamané klar, und doch war es ein Anfang, vielleicht sogar die Überwindung einer Art Hemmschwelle gewesen.

Eine, zumindest für Legolas, schmerzhafte Überwindung.

Nani überkam das Gefühl, ihn berühren zu müssen, seine Hand zu halten und ihn zu zwingen, sie weiter anzusehen.

Doch sie konnte es nicht.

Sie seufzte und schluckte den bitteren Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunter, dann erhob sie sich nachdrücklich.

"Ich möchte nach Hause."

Legolas reagierte nicht sofort, erst als er sah, dass sie erwartungsvoll neben ihm stehen blieb, erhob er sich ebenfalls.

"Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen?", fragte er, nun doch wieder leicht verunsichert.

Sie lächelte. "Ja, gerne."

Außerhalb des Dorfzentrums umfing sie der kühle Lufthauch der vorangeschrittenen Nacht. Aller Lärm und alles Licht waren verschluckt und außer dem fahlen Mondlicht, das nur spärlich die tiefen Schatten des Waldes durchdrang, beleuchtete nichts ihren Weg.

Lange gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her. Für ein anderes Wesen als einen Elben kaum hörbar leise knirschte der feine Kies unter ihren federnden Schritten und irgendwo aus dem Dickicht vernahm man das monotone Rufen eines Käuzchens, sonst war es still. Als sie den Dorfrand erreicht hatten, blieb Nani abrupt stehen und nickte zu dem kleinen, unscheinbar wirkenden Häuschen zu ihrer Linken.

"Wir sind da."

Es war zwar dunkel, doch Legolas' erster Eindruck war positiv; auch wenn es im Winter hübsch kühl sein musste, konnte er sich gut vorstellen, dass es sich darin sehr behaglich wohnen ließ.

"Gefällt mir", bemerkte er mit einem Lächeln.

Dicht neben dem niedrigen Eingang wuchs eine hohe, tief beästete Buche, in deren Krone sich die Hütte bei Bedarf sicher gut ausweiten ließe, und vom Baumstamm übergreifend war fast die gesamte Außenfläche des Hauses von einem dichten, grünen Efeuteppich bedeckt.

Von einem niederen Dachfirst hing er in langen Strängen herab und wand sich schließlich um einen schlanken, schmiedeisernen Torbogen, der den Eingang zu einer Art kleinem Vorgarten freigab, in dem selbst in der Nacht noch bei weitem nicht alle der großen, farbenprächtigen Blumen und Gewächse ihre Blüten geschlossen hatten.

Begrenzt ward das Ganze von einer kniehohen, brüchigen Backsteinmauer, die ebenfalls beinahe vollkommen überwuchert war.

Eamané war schon durch das Tor getreten, als sie sich wieder zu Legolas umwandte. Sie seufzte leicht.

"Und? Wirst du heute Abend noch weiterfeiern?"

Nachdenklich schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Nein, ich werde wohl direkt ins Schloss zurückkehren. Es war ein langer Tag."

"Der Längste", fügte Nani lächelnd hinzu.

'Das war alles ein bisschen viel heute', hatte er eigentlich sagen wollen, doch er verkniff es sich.

Sosehr manchmal alles in ihm danach verlangte, vermutlich würde er sich ihr nie ganz öffnen können.

Und vielleicht war es auch gut so.

Wie als Antwort darauf nickte Eamané und flüsterte: "Gute Nacht, ernil." Dann wandte sie sich traurigen Blickes ab und verschwand im Haus.

Legolas ließ sie gewähren.

Für gewöhnlich war er es, der sie einfach so stehen ließ, doch zum ersten Mal bedauerte er es, sie gehen lassen zu müssen.


	5. Mondscheinnächte

A/N: Dieses Kapitel ist nicht fertiggestellt.

**4. Kapitel**

**Mondscheinnächte**

Wiedereinmal blinkte die Sonne von einem strahlend blauen, wolkenlosen Sommerhimmel, die Luft war lau und aus dem dichten Gebüsch und den hohen Kronen der Bäume drang fröhliches Vogelgezwitscher, ein helles, buntes Gewirr von Stimmen, eine jede darum bemüht, die anderen zu übertönen.

Gähnend schlug Nani ihr Buch zu, warf es achtlos neben sich auf den Moosteppich, auf dem sie sich rücklings ausgestreckt hatte, räkelte sich genüsslich in der Nachmittagssonne und verfluchte leise den grünen Grasflecken, der dabei auf ihrem Gewand entstand.

Wenige Meter neben ihr tummelten sich an einem Ginsterbusch eine Hand voll Spatzen und von einem niedrigen Zweig über ihr krähte ihr fröhlich ein Rotkehlchen zu.

Jetzt, da sie doch einer festen Arbeit nachging, brauchte sie überflüssige Langeweile nicht mehr zu fürchten und konnte damit ihre Freizeit in aller Fülle genießen – so wie heute.

Wirklichen Arbeitsantrieb fand an diesem Tag wohl niemand und Eamané musste, abgesehen von den Kindern, wohl eine der sehr wenigen gewesen sein, die vom Feiern am Vorabend bereits vor Sonnenaufgang die Nase voll gehabt hatten.

Dementsprechend war sie am nächsten Morgen auch als eine der ersten auf den Beinen gewesen – am Morgen, als die Sonne bereits hoch am Himmel stand.

"Jaja, schon wieder faul herumliegen, so haben wir es gern!", tönte da auf einmal spöttisch eine wohlbekannte Stimme zu ihrer Rechten.

"Aber sicher! Und du, Nengwe?", antwortete sie prompt und gähnte erneut herzhaft, während sie verschlafen zu ihm hoch blinzelte.

Er schien dies jedoch als rhetorische Frage zu verstehen, denn er fläzte sich, ohne sich zu einer Antwort zu bequemen, zu ihr auf den Boden.

"Was machst du?", fragte er mit ehrlichem Interesse.

"Wonach sieht es denn aus? Ich spiele heile Welt."

"Nur spielen? Was genau passt dir an der diesen Welt denn nicht?"

Sie schien erst einen Moment darüber nachdenken zu müssen, vielleicht wusste sie es aber auch selbst nicht.

"Das war, denke ich, alles ein bisschen viel auf einmal. Der gestrige Abend hat mich wohl ein wenig geplättet."

"Dann klingst du nicht so zufrieden, wie du mir gestern noch schienst. Wo liegt dein Problem?"

Entnervt drehte sie sich zur Seite und rollte mit den Augen.

Musste sich dieser vermaledeite Elb eigentlich _immer_ einmischen?

"Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?"

"_Ja_, Nengwe! Du besitzt die Begabung, einfach _immer_ das Falsche zu sagen!

Kümmere dich endlich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten."

Nengwe biss sich auf die Lippe und schwieg betroffen.

Lang jedoch hielt das Schweigen nicht, diese Härte fehlte Nani.

"Und wohin bist du unterwegs?", fing sie schließlich wieder an.

"Ich will ins Schloss", murmelte dieser in seinem besten das-hast-du-davon-jetzt-bin-ich-beleidigt-Tonfall.

Sie lächelte durchtrieben.

"Ach, hat der König deine Hilfe so notwendig?"

Notwendiger als der Prinz deine schon, wollte er antworten, besann sich aber eines Besseren – schließlich hatte er selbst sie ja zu Legolas geschickt.

"Es ist privat."

Nani verbiss sich den Kommentar, der ihr auf der Zunge lag, doch es fiel ihr nicht leicht.

Demonstrativ rückte sie noch ein Stück von ihm weg und meinte aufgeräumt: "Dann noch viel Spaß." Nengwe verstand den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl.

Jetzt erst recht beleidigt stand er auf und machte sich auf den Weg in den Palast.

So war das also… Ach, sollte diese dämliche Göre doch denken, was sie wollte!

Er hatte noch einiges vor an diesem Tag, Dinge, die zumindest seiner Meinung nach wichtiger waren, als sich mit seiner Kusine zu streiten, Dinge, die seine Konzentration erforderten.

Linksseitig der Hallen bog er nach einer halben Ewigkeit zu den Wohnräumen des Königs und seiner Vertrauten ab, wo er selbst seit Jahren lebte, durchquerte dort den hinteren Schlossgarten und fand Legolas schließlich an einer der sonnenbeschienenen Flachterrassen.

Er stand dort ein wenig verloren, doch zeigte sich in seiner Erscheinung wesentlich mehr der alten Kraft, als bisher.

Seine Haltung war aufrecht und gerade, seine Schultern straff und sein Gesichtsausdruck kam trotz der friedlichen Umgebung nur der eines Kriegers gleich.

Manchmal wüsste ich nur zu gerne, was in ihm vorgeht, dachte Nengwe, während er langsamen Schrittes auf ihn zuhielt.

Etwas in ihm sträubte sich ganz und gar dagegen, seinen Freund anzusprechen, doch irgendwo tief in ihm fand er schließlich seine Überwindung – und spätestens als Legolas sich dann zu ihm umdrehte und ihn fragend anblickte, war klar, dass es kein Zurück mehr gab. Für dieses Mal nicht mehr.

Er versuchte seinen Zügen und seinem Auftreten die Härte nahm, indem er sich zu einem schwachen Lächeln zwang. "Guten Tag, Euer Hoheit", spottete er und deutete leicht eine Verbeugung an.

"Hallo Nengwe", antwortete Legolas, mit noch immer fragender Miene, abwartend, doch keinesfalls abweisend, wie sein Freund es vielleicht erwartet hätte. "Was gibt es?"

"Kann ich mit dir reden?"

"Reden? Worüber?", fragte Legolas im Gegenzug, dem bereits wieder Schlimmes schwante. Wenn Nengwe hierher kam, um mit ihm zu _reden_, dann war es meist etwas Negatives, oder, wie er ihm inzwischen ohne Skrupel zutraute, ging es um irgendwelche imaginären Freundinnen.

Nengwe zögerte.

"Über Aníra."

Legolas' Gesicht straffte sich ein wenig, seine Ohrspitzen hoben sich.

In seinen Zügen zeigte sich nicht die geringste Gefühlsregung. Dann verfinsterte sich mit einem Mal seine Miene, er presste die Lippen fest aufeinander und brach den Blickkontakt.

"Legolas-"

"Ich weiß nicht, was es da zu reden gäbe."

Nengwe hatte diese Reaktion erwartet, und er würde ihn nicht so einfach davonkommen lassen.

"Ich schon. Das war es. Das _ist_ es, was dich derartig bedrückt, was dir dein Leben zur Hölle macht. Bereits zum zweiten Mal, und vielleicht nicht zum letzten. Aber wieso? Wie kommst du so plötzlich darauf? Legolas, Aníras Tod-" Legolas zuckte bei dieser Bemerkung zusammen wie unter einem Peitschenhieb, doch Nengwe ließ sich nicht beirren.

"- liegt Ewigkeiten zurück. Warum ausgerechnet jetzt?"

Es war ihm klar, dass er Legolas damit in die Enge trieb, dass er sich womöglich, vielleicht sogar wahrscheinlicher Weise zurückziehen, verschließen würde, und auch, dass die Chance, ihn von seiner Last zu befreien, die Geringste war. Doch es war wohl das einzige, was er tun konnte, und er musste es versuchen.

Legolas ließ sich Zeit, ehe er antwortete, und seine Stimme war bleischwer.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich dachte… ich dachte, das alles wäre vorbei, ich hatte damit abgeschlossen, doch als ich hierher zurückkam… Plötzlich war alles wieder da. Die Jagd, Dol Guldur-", er stockte.

"Du hast das alles nie verarbeitet, nicht wahr?"

Nengwes Stimme zitterte und brach mit jedem Wort, das über seine Lippen kam. Legolas sah ihn einen Moment lang hilflos an, dann senkte er seinen Blick.

Wieso sagte er das alles?

Wieso belastete er seinen Freund mit alledem? War es nicht schlimm genug, dass er selbst darunter litt - musste er denn auch noch anderen wehtun?

"Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht. Mit meiner Rückkehr, in eine Welt die mir vertraut war, betrat ich auch einen Trümmerhaufen. Ich weiß nicht, was es war… Doch der Schmerz, den ich so lange Zeit vermisst hatte, kehrte ebenfalls zurück.

Und dann… war da Nani. Nani, die auf einmal auftauchte, als wäre dies selbstverständlich, die mir zu helfen versuchte, die einfach nur da war. Und ihre bloße Anwesenheit war es… die mich verzweifeln ließ. Für einen Augenblick zu lange habe ich losgelassen, so getan als wäre niemals etwas gewesen, und mich in einem Traum verloren.

Ein Traum, der zum Alptraum wird, sobald ich erwache – und doch… weiß ich, dass ich nicht weiterschlafen kann. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass nichts mehr das ist, wofür ich es halte."

Die letzten Worte waren kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, doch der tiefe Schmerz in ihnen ließ Nengwe erschaudern.

Er nickte gebrochen.

"So etwas habe ich mir schon gedacht. Und du sollst wissen, dass ich dir helfen will. Aber… so schwer es dir fällt – ich glaube, dass du das alles endlich vergessen solltest."

Fassungslos blickte Legolas seinen Freund an, Hoffnungslosigkeit glomm in seinem Blick auf, ehe er wieder zu Boden sah.

"Es vergessen?", fragte er tonlos, "Du meinst, so wie beim letzten Mal? Damit es mich, und sei es erst in tausend Jahren, wieder heimsucht? Das ist es doch gerade – ich kann es nicht vergessen!

Nicht für immer."

Nengwe seufzte tief und setzte sich, direkt zu Füßen des Prinzen, auf eine der niederen Steinstufen. "Ich weiß."

Mit einem Mal verspürte er den Drang, seinen Freund einfach in die Arme zu schließen. Er biss sich auf die Lippe und blickte zu Legolas hinauf. Was sollte darauf noch gesagt werden? Nengwe wurde klar, dass er nichts mehr sagen, nichts mehr für ihn tun konnte, als warten und hoffen.

Ihm gut gemeinte Ratschläge geben, von denen er im Voraus wusste, dass sie mehr schaden als nützen würden.

Schweigend setzte Legolas sich neben ihn. Er mied seinen Blick, doch die in ihm aufwallenden Tränen konnte er vor Nengwe nicht verbergen.

Dieser legte ihm Trost spendend die Hand auf die Schulter. Es fühlte sich an wie eine Verzweiflungstat.

"Die Erinnerung an Aníra ist nur noch ein Schatten in dieser Welt. Und er wird dich verfolgen, solange du es ihm gestattest.

Lass sie los, Legolas. Lass sie gehen! Mit eisernen Fesseln kettest du ihr Andenken an die Wirklichkeit, doch nun ist es genug. Lass zu, dass ihr Geist Mandos Hallen erreicht."

Eine einzelne Träne stahl sich über Legolas' Wange und er wischte sie mit einer fahrigen Bewegung fort. Nengwe drückte nochmals ermutigend seine Schulter und schenkte ihm etwas wie ein misslungenes Lächeln, während er sich langsam erhob. "Und wenn du mich brauchst, lass es mich wissen."

Er maß Legolas mit einem langen, durchdringenden Blick, den dieser nur leicht verdattert erwiderte, dann endlich ging er und ließ ihn allein mit seinem Kummer. Legolas kämpfte noch immer gegen die Wut und den Schmerz in sich an, unterdrückte den Wunsch, einfach alles herauszubrüllen. Nicht zum ersten und sicher auch nicht zum letzten Mal gestand er sich ein, dass Nengwe recht hatte. Solange es her war, dass er Aníra verloren hatte – noch immer war ein Teil von ihr bei ihm, er hielt sie fest und peinigte damit sich selbst ebenso wie sie. Und es war genug. Erneut schien alles über ihm zusammenzubrechen, und er war froh, daß niemand die Tränen sah, die haltlos über sein Gesicht liefen.

Er verhielt sich nicht besser als ein kleines Kind, dessen schönster Traum soeben zerplatzt war wie eine Seifenblase. Es störte ihn nicht. Aníra war fort und sie hatte ihn alleine zurückgelassen, in einer Welt, die nicht mehr die seine war.

Der Abend brach bereits über Düsterwald herein, als Nengwe sich endlich dazu durchrang, Eamané erneut aufzusuchen. Natürlich hatte er nicht vergessen, wie krötig sie sich noch wenige Stunden zuvor ihm gegenüber gegeben hatte, aber er musste einfach mit ihr sprechen. Dringend.

Zuerst war es nur eine rasche, ja, halbherzige Idee gewesen, die in ihm aufkeimte, doch schon bald verfestigte sie sich in seinem inneren zu einem handfesten, mehr oder minder gut durchdachten Plan.

Der Wind drehte sich und wurde stärker, als Nengwe das Dorf durchquerte, die vom Sonnenlicht golden umrandeten Blätter der zahllosen Buchen auf seinem Weg raschelten sacht und ließen Nervosität in ihm aufkeimen. Er konnte Legolas nicht mehr helfen, das war ihm einmal mehr klar geworden. Was jedoch nicht bedeutete, dass niemand ihm helfen konnte.

Niniels Hütte lag augenscheinlich verlassen da, doch die Türe war nur angelehnt. Gut zu wissen, wie akribisch die ältere Elbe doch war, dachte Nengwe schmunzelnd. Mit gemischten Gefühlen trat er unter dem Torbogen hindurch und klopfte an die halb geöffnete Türe, die nur wenige Augenblicke später von Niniel aufgerissen wurde.

"Hallo Niniel", bergrüßte er lächelnd seine Tante, welche ihn freudig in die Arme schloss. "Ach Nengwe, wie schön, daß du einmal vorbeischaust. Ich hoffe doch, dass du uns zum Abendessen Gesellschaft leistest!"

"Leider nein", er verzog bedauernd die Mundwinkel, "Ist Eamané da?" –"Ja, sie ist da." Sie warf einen unwilligen Blick über die Schulter und zurück ins Haus. "geh ruhig in den Garten, ich schicke sie dir hinaus."

Niniel verschwand nach drinnen und Nengwe tat, wie ihm geheißen, indem er sich genüsslich auf die warme Backsteinmauer fläzte.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, ehe Eamanés schlanke Gestalt im Türrahmen auftauchte. Sie trug ein einfaches kurzes Sommerkleid und ihr langes Haar fiel ihr über beide Schultern bis hinab zur Taille.

Erschrocken über sich selbst bemerkte Nengwe, aus welch anderem Blickwinkel er sie plötzlich zu sehen vermochte, demselben vermutlich, aus welchem auch Legolas sie sah, fernab seiner eigenen Vorurteile gegenüber der vorlauten kleinen Göre war Eamané zu einer bildhübschen jungen Frau geworden – und ihr Anblick raubte ihm schier den Atem.

Allein äußerlich kam sie Aniras Erscheinungsbild ähnlicher, als er bisher auch nur angenommen hatte, und doch unterschied sie sich in gewisser Weise sosehr von ihr wie es nur möglich war. Ein Unterschied, der Welten umfasste und den Nengwe nicht in Worte fassen konnte.


End file.
